Lovin You Forever
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: Naveen and Tiana adore and love each other dearly and it will never change.Read and watch breathtaking stories between these two lovebirds!Read and Review! Chapter 27 is up!
1. So Crazy

So Crazy

"Naveen!" Tiana said.

Tiana had been looking for Naveen since he didn't turn up at the restaurant for some reason. She was angry because he was supposed to support her today. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

She headed upstairs to the penthouse that's above the restaurant to check there and looked everywhere except the bedroom…

"Naveen are you in there!" Tiana said.

Nothing.

She opened the door and looked around till she spotted him… on their bed in a romantic pose with a red rose in his mouth…naked. She gazed at his chiselled chest, perfect six packs, and his gorgeous golden brown eyes. She couldn't help but stare he was so handsome. But she is realised this soon and tried to control herself because she is still mad at him. He looked at her smiling charmingly.

"Hello Tiana." Naveen said smiling.

"Where have you been all day!" Tiana said angry.

"Waiting for you…" Naveen answered, still smiling yet at the same time began drawing circles on the bed. "To come back so we can begin."

"Excuse ME!" Tiana said, with her hands on her hips.

Naveen didn't say anything but looked at Tiana up and down. She looked so ravishingly beautiful in that light green dress as it looked perfect on her dark brown skin; it clung tight on her perfect figure, her big dark brown eyes though so scary when mad still looked beautiful. When she is angry, she still is beautiful.

He strolled up to her and grabbed her hips. He then slung her over his shoulder and made his way back to the bed.

"Naveen!" Tiana said shockingly, as she never suspected this to happen. "Put me down!"

"Okay, how bout _here…" _Naveen said, then slinging Tiana on the bed and climbing on top of her!

"Naveen" Tiana said, while pushing Naveen's chest. "Get off me!"

"Ah…my beautiful princesa!" Naveen said smiling. "I missed you so much."

"Nav…" Tiana tried speaking to Naveen but only having his lips touch her own. The intensity of passion felt from his smooth and soft lips made her heart race. She couldn't help but kiss back.

Naveen pulled Tiana closer. As he touched her thigh and up her dress making her moan with pleasure…

"Naveen…" Moaned Tiana.

"Yes" Naveen said.

"Why all this…" Tiana said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" Naveen said.

"I mean why didn't you come to work today." Said Tiana, gazing at him.

"I just wanted to surprise you." Naveen said. "Since i thought you deserved a romantic day."

Tiana smiled.

"Well that's sweet of you." Tiana said, she now understood everything, from him missing out today at the restaurant. Being his typical romantic husband she fell in love with.

Naveen smiled.

"Well… Prince _Froggy_." Tiana said. "You're really something." While wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well _Waitress_…" Naveen said, his smile getting bigger"It gets _better_…"

Kisses her passionately.


	2. Babe Magnet

A/N: Ah love is in the air tonight… stay tuned for many more romances to come. Oh and Merry Christmas everyone!

**I do not own Disney or PATF. Read and Review!**

Babe Magnet

It was evening time in New Orleans and what can be better for everyone in New Orleans then going to the most beautiful and attracted restaurant, _Tiana Palace._ Tiana and Naveen are now doing their jobs with the staff at the restaurant. After serving all the customers Naveen's next job is to do what he likes best jamming Jazz music with Louis and the band.

Naveen had being wearing his formal outfit for tonight. A white jacket, a white button up shirt, black trousers and black shoes. There he stands on stage with his ukulele having a blast and dancing, all the while grinning.

"I love you Naveen." a Brunette woman said.

"No I love you Naveen!" a red head woman said.

"No ME!" a blonde woman said.

"Yes…Praise Me!" Naveen said grinning; he loved getting the attention of the adoring crowd. It made his ego grow a lot.

Tiana had finished helping her staff and decided to have a break and see Naveen. She found him having fun with Louis and the band, all while seeing him flirt at the ladies who where near the stage. Tiana isn't surprised because this happens a lot. Many women in New Orleans were charmed by the Prince's handsome features. She strolled up to the stage and watched her husband.

Naveen looked through the crowd and spotted his wife. He sends her a wide grin and winks at her. Tiana rolls her eyes and smiles at him while shaking her head. Soon after all the jazz playing Naveen and the band decided to call it a night. He jumped off stage and strolled up to Tiana.

"Hello." Naveen said, flashing his pearly whites.

"Hey." Tiana said. "I saw you."

"Yes I know." Naveen said smiling. "I was very handsome, no."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Yes sure you were." Tiana said sarcastic. "Dazzling those women."

"Who can blame me?" Naveen said sly. "I am to wonderful, no."

"Umhmm." Tiana said.

Naveen grabbed Tiana's hand and pulls her close to him.

"Tiana…you are my Evangeline" Naveen said still hugging her. "If I had thought about your beauty I would call you a star that shines brighter than all the stars in the night sky!"

"Smooth…talker." Tiana said smiling, deeply touched.

He leans down and kisses her head.

"Well… I am thinking of doing something tonight…" Naveen said. "With you my princess."

"Like what?" Tiana said raising her eyebrow.

Naveen only wiggles his eyes suggesting….

Tiana laughs.

"Naveen." Tiana said laughing.

"What?" Naveen said, looking down at her innocently "Could you blame me for finding you attractive."

"No." Tiana said smiling.

"Well… my princess." Naveen said slyly grinning. "I am itching for you right _now…"_

Tiana leans in close to Naveen's ear.

"Well…you'll have to wait a while." Tiana whispered. "_later…"_

Naveen purrs.

She then pulls away from him and strolls the other way. As Naveen watches his eyes staring at her butt swaying, while grinning.

He licks his lips.

And follows after her.


	3. Cause You're the Man

A/N: Ah! this one will be interesting indeed….hothotterHOTTEST!

Note that you might read some slang… but who am I to say no…hehehe!

**I do not own Disney or PATF. Read and Review!**

**Cause You're the Man**

"Umm…" Naveen said.

Naveen stood in front of a long mirror in his and Tiana's bedroom flexing his muscles while in his pants. Naveen just loved getting blessed with handsome and charming features. It was as if it was his destiny to gain absolute perfection. But who could blame him for having good looking parents that are royalty.

Naveen continued to gaze at his body unaware that some one was peeping through the door to the room holding a camera close to the opening waiting for the right moment…

"Oh Yeah!" Naveen said smiling. "There is a GOD!"

Naveen then puffed out all his muscles…when FLASH!

"HUH!" Naveen said eyes widening.

Someone starts laughing.

"You should see your face" Tiana said laughing, while coming through the door.

Naveen goes back to normal.

"Why are _you _here?" Naveen said.

"Oh nothing just thought on spying on my husband…_and_…" Tiana said slyly. "with this nifty _camera in my hand…"_

"Ooh you cheeky…_little thang." _ Naveen said, with a sly grin.

"I bet you want _this_…" Tiana said with a cute smile.

"Oh…_Yes_!" Naveen said with a grin, moving slowly towards her.

"Do… _ya_!" Tiana said.

"Yes." Naveen said getting closer.

"Yes." Tiana said, holding it out at him…

"_**Yes…" **_Naveen said, about to grab the camera.

"HA!... too bad" Tiana said, pulling it away from his reach.

"Please… I'll do anything for it!" Naveen said, quickly on the floor begging.

"Well…" Tiana said thinking.

"Anything!" Naveen said.

"Okay." Tiana said.

"YES!" Naveen said smiling, and doing a little dance.

"If…" Tiana said with a smile.

"_If…"_ Naveen said with a frown.

"_You…strip for me!" _Tiana said smiling.

"What!" Naveen said shocked.

"You heard me…_Prince Charming" _Tiana said while smirking. "A…_strip tease!"_

"Fine… I'll do _it…"_ Naveen said sighing.

"Good…boy!" Tiana said with a giggle.

Naveen went put on some clothes which are a white shirt and blue trousers. He cannot believe it all for a silly camera!

He moves in front of the bed at the centre of the bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Tiana said smiling, enjoying all this to the **max**!

"Yep" Naveen said with a fake smile.

Tiana walks to the radio and turns it on and immediately jazz music is heard throughout the entire bedroom.

Naveen slowly unbuttons his shirt while moving about with the music rhythmically.

"Ooh… work it _honey!" _ Tiana said slyly smiling.

Naveen takes off the shirt and rubs it around his neck!

"Oh yeah…take it off!" Tiana said smiling.

Naveen slings it away to Tiana who catches it and dances on the spot. Tiana totally lovin it and staring at his muscles. Trying to keep from drooling like mad or screaming!

Naveen starts unbuttoning his trousers buttons.

"Do it…._do it NOW!" _ Tiana said slyly smiling, while ordering.

He does it and pulls it down slowly and sexily!

"Oh my!…" Tiana said fanning herself.

Naveen then kicks it away and stands there now…with his pants…

"Take it off!" Tiana said smiling.

Naveen slowly pulls his pants down.

Tiana waits patiently.

Naveen's pants get low.

Anticipation only getting sweeter…

Lower.

And LOWER!

Until…

BAM!

Naveen's pants touch the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Tiana said very shocked.

She stared at **it****…**

"IT'S HUGH!"Tiana said still shocked, then whistled.

Naveen only stood there…wondering what she was thinking at this moment!

"I'll give it… 10 out of 10!" Tiana said smiling and giggling.

Naveen sighed in relief.

"Well Naveen you earned it." Tiana said with a smile and satisfied.

Naveen grinned.

"I can have it now!" Naveen said with a grin.

"Sure." Tiana said, now holding the camera to him.

Naveen walks toward Tiana and grabs the camera.

"Although." Tiana said slyly.

"What?" Naveen said grin fading.

"I'm sure Mama and Charlotte would love these" Tiana said smiling, holding photos

"Where did you get those?" Naveen said, eyes widening and shocked.

"Took them secretly while you were stripping!" Tiana said smirking. "And…while you were flexing in front of the mirror…"

"Give them to me!" Naveen said desperately.

"You want them!" Tiana said with a smirk. "Come get them…"

She then runs away and out the bedroom!

"TIANA!" Naveen said screaming angrily. "FALDI FALDONZA!"

He Chases after her!


	4. Mine and Mine Only!

A/N: This next one will be pleasantly touching!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! Read and Review!**

Mine and Mine Only!

Naveen and Tiana head out at night for a date. They were looking pretty formal tonight. Naveen was wearing a white jacket, a white shirt, black bow tie, black trousers and black polished shoes. He was very handsome. Tiana is beautiful because she wore a red dress with a long slit form the bottom to up the thigh, black high heels and had on black diamond earrings. She also decided to have her curly long black hair down.

They were walking down the street…ignoring the whistles and catcalls!

"Hey Baby… going my way!" a sleazy man said smirking

"Hey handsome…want to come home with _me!" _ A slut woman said, slyly smirking

Naveen may look calm on the outside…but deep down he is angry. He never liked men flirting with his wife because she belongs to him. She's his mate and lover!

"Ignore them" Tiana said

"How can I…" Naveen said, growling "When flirting with… my _princesa!"_

Tiana rolls her eyes

"What?" Naveen said

She shakes her head

"Come on!" Tiana said

They soon arrived at the best five-star restaurant in New Orleans…well second to _Tiana's Palace!_

They went inside and a waiter came to them

"Table for two" Naveen said

"Right this way sir" the waiter said

The waiter took them outside on a balcony facing all New Orleans. This is very romantic because the scene is beautiful, the star and moon are shinning bright and clearly with no clouds. The table consisted of a plain table cloth, silverware, plain napkins and a lit candle in a holder set in the middle of the table. It is simple but elegant.

The both took a seat and looked at the menus.

"Now what would you both like?" the waiter said questioning

"Hmm" Naveen said thinking "I'll have the vegetable soup as a starter and for main course chicken and rice." Then giving the waiter the menu

"Same" Tiana said, as she gave the waiter her menu

"It shall come in ten minutes" the waiter said, although Tiana didn't notice it but the waiter secretly had his eye on her…but Naveen had.

The waiter turned and left them alone

"Did you see that" Naveen said

"See what?" Tiana said confused

"That waiter was keenly watching _you…"_ Naveen said, slightly jealous

Tiana could sense Naveen's jealousy and had to do something to let him know that he is her love and baby!

"Naveen I know your jealous" Tiana said knowingly

"I'm not!" Lied Naveen

"Yes you are!" Tiana said "It is natural to feel that way all the time"

Naveen sighed

He knew he couldn't lie to her so he admitted it and how he really feels.

"Tiana" Naveen said, admitting "It's…true"

"Naveen" Tiana said sad

"No…you must know!" Naveen said with his eyes closed seriously "I have been jealous of other men coming on to you..."

Tiana puts her hand on his

He opens his eyes and looks down at her hand

"Naveen" Tiana said sympathetically "My heart belongs to you"

Naveen couldn't help by smile as his heart explodes with pure joy. He looks at her with love…

"Tiana" Naveen said smiling, wanting to kiss her.

"Naveen" Tiana said also smiling, and gazing at her husband with affection.

They were too entranced to notice the waiter with their food…

He looked at them both as they didn't even look at him.

"Sir…Madam" the waiter said

Nothing.

He puts their food on the table and leaves them alone…


	5. Let's Swing Baby!

A/N: You All with love this ONE!...it's totally **HOT INDEED!**

**I do not own Disney or PATF! Read and Review!**

Let's Swing Baby!

Naveen and Tiana were going out tonight to swing and have fun in a popular night club in New Orleans. Naveen wore his casual clothes that were his tan sweater with no sleeves, a white shirt, his tan khaki trousers and brown shoes. Tiana wears a white tight dress with a black belt around the waist, silver hoop earrings, and white high heels with her hair down.

They are moving down the street.

"I can't wait to show off my moves." Naveen said grinning, doing some of his dance moves while walking beside Tiana.

She rolls her eyes.

"What?" Naveen said grinning, while wiggling his eyebrows "You know you can't resist my dance moves or my irresistibly handsome features."

He stroked his hand through his curly hair.

She again rolls her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." Tiana said with a smirk.

"Ah my _wife_… stabbed my heart." Naveen said dramatically with a frown.

She slowly shakes her head and laughs.

"You done…" Tiana said sarcastic.

"Yes." Naveen said smiling again.

They soon arrived at the place and headed inside. Immediately Jazz music blasted the scene as many people danced about the whole room or sat in seats beside their tables, colourful lights flashing about everywhere, a band on stage is playing the best jazz tunes to the public. It is but wild in the entire club!

"Now this is a PARTY!" Naveen said smiling and clicking his fingers to the beat of the jazz music.

"Yes it sure is!" Tiana said with a smile, impressed.

"Well my _princesa…shall we let loose…" _ Naveen said wile grinning.

"Hmm…alright." Tiana said. "Just no showing off hard stunts."

"Well…" Naveen said with sly smile.

"Naveen…" Tiana said with a glare.

"Okay!" Naveen said smiling.

Together they went to the centre of the dance floor and started dancing to the beat with the crowd. The jazz music started out slow but gradually got faster and faster!

All the while Naveen couldn't control himself and started doing some extreme dance moves with Tiana and she started freaking out a lot!

"Naveen!" Tiana said glaring.

"Let loose!" Naveen said smiling happily.

He then spins Tiana around and grabbed her waist, then shoots her up in the air really high!

She yelps in fright as she falls down below to Naveen who grabs her in the air and spins her around his back and front to sliding under his legs. She is panting and shocked at he did, all the while Naveen is grinning at Tiana's expression.

"Are you crazy?" Tiana said annoyed.

"Yes…but about you!" Naveen said still grinning.

She rolls her eyes at him.

She closes them.

Just taking a short breather…

The band suddenly plays another jazz song and…

"Come on Tiana this is my song!" Naveen said smiling, while doing the lindy hop.

She shakes her head.

"Naveen can't you slow down even for one second!" Tiana said tiredly.

"No Tiana!" Naveen said smiling, still very energetic "Let's dance the night away."

Tiana sighed.

"Well I'm sitting this one out!" Tiana said.

"Tiana…" Naveen groaned.

"I'll watch!" Tiana said, sitting down next to a table.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. What good would it do to stop her, when he knows she is stubborn. He decided to dance alone because it's only fair on her since she is tired.

Tiana watched her husband dance and couldn't help but smile because he is such an excellent dancer. Naveen also seem to be drawing a crowd that are gawking at the way he dances too. The men and women applauded him for being the greatest dancer in this room…well definitely in all New Orleans.

No sooner after the jazz song ended did Naveen get crowded by a lot of people…well the ladies.

"Hey handsome…" a brunette said giggling.

"Ooh!" a red head said slyly smiling, touching his muscular arm!

"HubaHuba!" a blonde said, licking her lips.

"Ick!" Naveen said disgusted.

He'd rather look at Tiana then some trouble making crazed bimbos!

'Hmm…where is Tiana?' he thought.

He looks around the room until…he spotted her about to get flirted by an ugly man!

He rushed to her aid!

Much to her relief.

"Come let's go home and get…_comfortable"_ Naveen said flashing her smile, putting his hand on the table and licking his teeth…_slowly!_

"Yeah let's go home." Tiana said, ignoring the last part.

Naveen put his arm around Tiana and they both left to go home.

"So what were you doing with those chicks?" Tiana said with a raised eyebrow.

"Me!...oh nonono they came onto me!" Naveen said calmly.

"Yeah sure." Tiana said not believing.

"But it's the TRUTH!" Naveen said worryingly. "I would nev…"

Tiana pulls Naveen in a kiss and shocking him.

"You talk too much." Tiana said with a smile and walking off.

Naveen smiles.

He runs up to her and scoops her off her feet!

"Naveen!" Tiana said in shock!

"Come my…_princesa it is time for night of frenzy..._ "Naveen said ginning, running back home with Tiana in his arms.

"Frenzy?" Tiana said confused, not understanding what he was getting at.

"A Buffet of _love child." _Naveen said still grinning.

He is feeling exceptionally horny right now!


	6. Wishing Under the Stars

A/N: This one is for the New Year ya'll!...hope you love it!, thank you for the reviews!

You will notice that I added Maldonian…hot huh!

Mi - my

Encantida – beautiful

Juena - wife

**I do not own Disney or PATF! Read and Review!**

Wishing Under the Stars

Naveen and Tiana were sitting outside their bedroom on the balcony star gazing. The little stars in the night sky looked beautiful and the two bigger stars Ray and Evangeline shinned brightest than any star. When ever Naveen or Tiana have problems, issues and questions, they would look up to their star friends and ask for advice. It comforted them to know that Ray and Evangeline are always watching them and within both of their hearts, protecting and guiding them to the right path.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Tiana said smiling happily.

"Yes…beautiful…" Naveen said with a smile, gazing at Tiana's beauty.

Tiana laughs.

"What?" Tiana said.

Naveen reaches out for Tiana's hand and holds it to his face. He starts grinning in complete bliss.

"Tiana…mi encantida juena." Naveen said in Maldonian. (Tiana …my beautiful wife.")

He then sent kissed her hand…

'Mm…so soft and smooth…' He thought.

He begins kissing from her hand to her arm!

She pulls her arm away.

"Naveen…that tickles!" Tiana said giggling.

"Oh!...well you wouldn't mind me doing this…" Naveen said slyly, while pulling Tiana closer.

He started kissing all over her face and down her neck to the breastbone. He loved arousing and teasing his wife. It made him feel really good to know that he hand that kind of power on her. "mm….you taste so good…and your perfume smells so nice…." He said rubbing his face more in her neck kissing and sucking.

A shiver ran down her spine!

She moaned in pure bliss.

"Oh Naveen." Tiana said.

"Yes…" Naveen said with his deep and hot accent.

Tiana resistance to his charm failed…

"Let's do it!" Tiana said.

Naveen took this opportunity to hoist Tiana onto his shoulder and run back to the bedroom.

Tiana laughing all the way…

. . .

One hour later…

Naveen and Tiana had together sex five times already. It was unbelievable for them to keep this up without getting tired. (A/N: I'll say this once and I'll say it twice _rabbits)_…well Tiana did!

They were both nude and tangled up in the bed sheets. Tiana's head is on Naveen's chest; while he had his arm wrapped wound her waist securely yet softly.

"Oh my god Naveen!" Tiana said exhausted. "Five times…you are an animal!"

Naveen looked down at her…and grinned slyly.

"If you want to…we can go _onto round six…_" Naveen said still incredibly horny!

"No…lets rest for a bit!" Tiana said tiredly.

They sat in silence fro a bit and just enjoying each others company!

"Naveen." Tiana said looking up at her husband.

"Hmm." Naveen said looking down at her.

"You know while we were looking up at the stars…I made a wish…" Tiana said with a smile. Naveen saw all the passion glowing deep in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What?" Naveen said caringly rubbing her cheek with his hand.

"That…I'll always love you until the day I die and treasure every moment spent with you…" Tiana said lovingly, with a few tears in her eyes

Naveen affectionately rubbed away her tears.

"And I will always love you Tiana…" He said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

She sighed and smiled happily.

He felt so happy being with Tiana and is looking forward to their future together. He gazed down at Tiana smiling. His eyes never left her face…or her perfectly…_fine body…uh oh!_

"Tiana…" Naveen said licking his lips.

She looked up and saw her husband gazing at her deeply and knew…her happy go lucky husband disappeared…and ladies man… big bad boy Naveen came up for a little…some…something. She knew when this side of Naveen came out…there was o stopping him!

"Naveen…no!" Tiana said trying to move fast away from him!

But he beat her too it and rolled fast around on the bed. He then pinned her wrists on the bed above her head…while grinning dirtily!

"Oh…Tiana!" Naveen said hungrily groaning with ecstasy.

She looked startled and sort of scared at what he was gonna go…yet she found this so endearingly and irresistibly hot!

He looked and acted like a hunky beast ready to pounce on his innocent prey…and eat it…well in this case doing the nasty!

"Well…Tiana how's about _round six_…" Naveen said slurring his last few words sexily!

Tiana drawn to him hard…grabbed him and kissed him passionately. He kissed back hungrily with his tongue dancing with hers.

They pulled away…and looked at each other in lust!

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naveen said with lust.

He then leaned in fast and kissed her again…

Both at it again!

They didn't know that outside above in the night sky…Ray and Evangeline glowed if possible brighter then ever before. It was like they heard Tiana's wish and blessed her and Naveen a miracle…of endless love!

()()()()

A/N: So what you think!...be honest…


	7. Hide Away From The Prey!

A/N: This was fun and romantic to write…so enjoy!, and i am sorry for not updating in awhile because i have lots of school projects to do for months so i'm very busy but i'll try my best to do more when i can!

Also if you didn't know check out my other story '**All Is Fair In Love and Judgement**'

Maldonian words:

**Mi - My**

**Encantida -Beautiful**

**Juena - Wife**

**Es - Is**

**A****nio - looking**

**Enore - More**

**y - And**

**Jiga - Sexy**

**Estaria - Everyday**

**A - To**

**Tu - You**

**Kaga - Make**

**Shnitza - Penis**

**Lente - Want**

**Gurska - Burst**

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Hide Away From The Prey!

Naveen and Tiana decided to play a game of hide and seek and guess who the seeker…is

"Tiana where are you?..." Naveen said questioningly.

Yep Naveen!

"Tiana I know you're near by…I can smell you…" Naveen said slyly grinning. He had looked in the kitchen but couldn't find her so he went to the living room and decided to check there. He looked around until he saw a shadow behind the couch, so he strolled and looked around…

Suddenly, Tiana jumped out in her underwear!

She looked at him smiling playfully and laughing.

""Ha…nice try…" Tiana said with a sly smile.

He looked at her up and down.

To make this game fun and interesting he decided that Tiana should play in her underwear in spite of her declining of the offer, He made an excuse saying that at his country in Maldonian men and women played this game a lot of times. Although, he never told Tiana of the pleasures with this experience…

He grinned looking at her hungrily.

"Mi encantida juena es anio enore y enore jiga estaria!" Naveen said in Maldonian. (My beautiful wife is looking more and more sexy everyday!)

"Hmm…I'll take that as a compliment!" Tiana said smiling.

Naveen rushed towards her fast about to grab her when she quickly ran up stairs to escape. He followed her up and went into their bedroom. He looked around again.

"Tiana…come out where ever you are?" Naveen said smirking.

Tiana was currently hiding under their bed; hands over her mouth and very quiet but had been nervous and hoped he would look there!

Naveen went the closet and opened the door. He pushed their clothes aside to spot Tiana!

"I see you!" He looked inside and saw no one and got frustrated. "Argh!"

He closed the door and thought for a moment. He then turned around and strolled up to the bed and bended down on his knees. Tiana saw his shadow and started to panic!

Naveen then reached his hand…and grabbed Tiana's leg!

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed.

"At last I found you!" Naveen said smiling and pulled Tiana out from under the bed and started to nibble on her ankle!

"Naveen stop it!" Tiana said laughing.

He then started sucking and kissing it.

Tiana was giggling and laughing out loud!

"Naveen… I'm ticklish!" Tiana said smiling and laughing.

Naveen grinned.

"Oh!" Naveen said slyly grinning. "Then how about…THIS!"

He stood up and pulled Tiana up by her arm. He then shoved Tiana on the bed and Tickles her all over!

Tiana is now in a laughing fit. While Naveen is enjoying watching Tiana laugh it is like sweet music to his ears. Soon he stopped tickling and watched Tiana keep laughing and grinned.

"Naveen…" Tiana said annoyed but smiling.

Naveen looked at Tiana all over and crawled on top of her. He liked and kissed her smooth and soft neck.

"Oh Tiana…Tu kaga mi shnitza lente a gurska!" He said in Maldonian smiling and feeling extremely excited. (Oh Tiana…you make my penis want to burst!)

Tiana laughs.

"What?" Tiana said confused.

He said nothing but flashed her sly smile!

()()()()


	8. Sexiness and Sass on the Beach!

A/N: This one is a long chapter…but it has romance and funniness so enjoy!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Sexiness and Sass on the Beach!

It was a hot and sunny day at the beach and all the people were either chilling on the white sandy beach or catching some sun tan or playing about near the shore and water.

Tiana is strolling on the beach wearing a tight swimsuit. It was black with a sequence of white spots and it even had a white ribbon tied around the waist. It looked magnificently beautiful on her because it hugged all her perfect curves just right…not only that but it made her bootie stand out pretty well!

All the men on the beach were staring at Tiana. She felt uncomfortable with all the attention pointed at her, but could do nothing about it and just ignore them.

"Wow she is so hot!" a brunet man said smiling.

"Yeah…hehehe…I'll say!" An old man said, he to was staring at Tiana…until

"Floyd!" shouted an angry old woman. "You better keep those googly eyes to yourself!"

She then slapped him on the head!

"Woman!" the old man said now grumpily. "Leave me; I can do what I want!"

"Hmph!" She turned away. "rubbish!"

The old man then cut his eye at her, and turned away from her.

Tiana turned around and looked around for Naveen.

"Naveen!" Tiana called out.

He left their belongings on the ground…though.

He was just walking right behind her but seem to disappear…

"Where is he?" Tiana wondered, but heard a shout near by!

"Woohoo!" Naveen shouting gleefully. He jumped and cannonball into the water and laughing!

Tiana saw him and shook her head. She really wondered about him sometimes but at the same time loved his childish antics!

Naveen rose up from the water and shook his head as his curly swished about and lay matted on his head. He looked so sexy, hot and handsome because the specks of the water glistened on his percolating peck tones (A/N: His chest if your wondering) and abs. As he breathed his muscles flexed big time!

Tiana gazed at his very muscular form but quickly snapped out of it before he noticed!

He saw Tiana and grinned. He was currently wearing black swimming trunks.

"Tiana come and join me." Naveen said. "the water is so fresh and great!"

"No…way!" Tiana said "I'm just gonna relax on my towel under this umbrella shading me, put on my sun glasses and rub suns cream on my body.

"Well do it…you know it _turns me on_!" Naveen said slyly grinning and wiggling is eyebrows!

She rolled her eyes ignoring him.

She layered two towels on the sand, set the umbrella up, and then lay down on the towel to rub the suns cream all over her body!

She heard whistles, howls and hoots and looked up!

She saw Naveen jumping up and down in the water and commenting…

"Yes, yes rub it all _over!" _Naveen said eyes wide and panting wildly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Enjoying this!" Tiana said with sarcasm.

"Yes!" Naveen said eyeing her and slyly grinning widely. "Indeed…I am…"

She finished rubbing on the suns cream, leaned back on the towel and put on her sun glasses to relax.

'Ah…peace and quiet.' she thought smiling.

"So sexual chocolate." a deep seductive male voice said. "Want to swing with me!"

She looked up and saw a pumped up muscled black man. He was wearing leopard print pants on and seemed to be flexing a lot. He had on a cheeky grin and had been looking her up and down.

'Hmm…trying to impress me…pitiful.' She thought.

"Wow…girl you so fine!" He said slyly.

"Do you say it to most of the women?" She said sarcastically.

His eyes widen shocked at her response. He probably thought that she would go all crazy over him and may 'be even faint…what a fool!

"Hehehe!" He laughed embarrassed for only a second but still carried on his charm. "Hmm…and got some backbone _too."_

"Listen why don't you go off and flirt with some other women, who is interested in your poppy-cock (A/N: fake) and lame charms!" she said with a smirk.

As he listened to her dissing him, he couldn't help but to find her so attractive which got him even more turned on!

"Wow…I love a girl who is feisty!" He said licking his lips.

She looked at him feeling sick in the stomach. He was so icky and gross!

"Ugh!" she said disgusted and frustrated.

Just as the man could try and sway Tiana to be his girl, he got tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a very tall and tanned man who was much bigger than him and more muscular...who you may ask…

Naveen!

Tiana also saw Naveen and smiled.

'My hero!' she thought happily.

"What man can't you see that I'm getting jiggy (A/N: Working his magic) with this hot babe!" The man said looking at Naveen annoyed yet turned back to look at Tiana and winking at her!

Naveen looked calm outside but inside he was roaring in rage and bubbling in anger, like an angry bull!

'How dare he charm _my wife_!' Naveen thought angrily, although he wasn't jealous.

Naveen grabbed the man's arm and if possible lifted him high, the man turned to him shocked!

"Hey put me down man!" the man said angry.

Naveen pulled him close to his face.

"She is my wife!" Naveen said slowly in a very deep low voice.

The man looked shocked as his eyes widened and started to sweat nervously!

"She is!" He said looking at Tiana.

She smiled and hold up her hand…waving her big diamond ring at him mockingly!

He got scared and begged Naveen.

"Oh man!...please don't hurt me man!" the man cried out pitifully. "I wanna LIVE!"

'Pathetic…' Naveen thought.

He shook his head and then decided to give him a warning.

"If you get anywhere near my wife again or talk to her…then Ill be your worse nightmare that you'll ever have in your pig-headed life!" Naveen warned as his bright golden brown eyes turned dark. This only happens when he gets really angry!

The man nods his head slightly but utterly petrified!

Naveen then threw the man hard and powerfully to the water as he plunged with a mighty splash!

The man was floating on the surface of the water, all wet and dizzy.

Naveen satisfied turned to look at Tiana. He was very concerned and wanted to know if she was fine. He strolled up to her, then bended down on his knees and touched her hand gently.

"Are you ok…my love!" He said worriedly.

She smiled gently and put her hand under his chin rubbing it softly.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

Naveen sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" Naveen said smiling. He looked his beloved Tiana…the girl that made his heart throb in excitement and pleasure. He wouldn't let some chump charm his girl!

As he looked at his wife…and felt the love and desire brewing inside him again…meaning…

"Tiana let's have sex!" Naveen said grinning naughtily and feeling the itch!

"But…Naveen-!" Tiana said trying to protest.

"Come on…no one will see us under this blanket!" Naveen said taking out a blanket. It was for when they felt cold but obviously to Naveen…it classifies as something worth more!

"Naveen!" Tiana said annoyed and crossing her arms.

He gave her the puppy dog eyes…

She tried not to look but couldn't resist the cuteness.

"Alright!" Tiana said with a small smile.

"Yes!" Naveen said slyly grinning and he got the blanket and quickly covered them both…doing it without getting spotted by the prying eyes of the public!

()()()()


	9. The Cutest Little Darlings

A/N: Sorry!, I have been very busy a lot lately but may 'be this will touch your hearts, this is a very sweet chapter!

Oh!, i forgot to mention that I recently changed my profile picture, that explain why it was different!

**I do not own Disney or PATF**!

The Cutest Little Darlings

"Ahahahahaha!" A cute voice laughed.

"Giddy up daddy!" Another cute voice said also laughing.

"Oh! So I'm now a horse!" Naveen said grinning.

Naveen and the children were playing horsy in the children's bedroom and they were having a lot of fun. Just seeing their father act like a horse was the funniest thing ever!

Naveen was holding his and Tiana's two young beautiful twins named Evangeline and Elvira. They looked a lot like Tiana but had Naveen's tan skin, long curly with his hair colour and the difference between them was Evangeline had her dads hazel golden brown eyes and Elvira had Tiana's chocolate brown eyes. They were both 4 years old.

They both held onto Naveen's back as he bucked like a horse on his hands and feet!

"Eehhehhehe!" Naveen said sounding like a horse.

"HAHAHAHA!" the twins both laugh at the same time!

Tiana came in the twin's bedroom to see her babies and Naveen laughing giddily and playing. She watched them fooling around and enjoyed this moment.

She smiled and laughed.

Naveen was soon on his back to the floor laughing out loud as his daughters tickled him all over and also laughing.

"Okay I give…I GIVE UP!" He said and laughing.

The twins stopped and looked at their father…big mistake!

Naveen pulled his daughters under him as he leaned over them and pulled up their adorable little purple dresses and blew in their stomachs!

"Hahahaha!" Evangeline said laughing.

"Hehehe…Stop daddy!" Elvira said laughing.

"Naveen leave my poor babies alone!" Tiana said laughing; she walked up to them shaking her head.

"My adorable little princessas…were making a mockery of me!" Naveen said joking and grinning.

"Oh really!" Tiana said with a smile, her eyebrow rose up.

"Yes they teased and tickled me into submission!" Naveen said looking innocent.

'Hmm…' Tiana thought suspiciously.

"Well…what really happened babies!" Tiana asked sweetly to her children.

"We asked dada if he wanted to playe horsy!" Evangeline said cutely and gazing up at her mother with her golden brown eyes shinning.

"But he slip and fell down!" Elvira said cutely smiling and waving her arms up and down.

Tiana laughed and picked up her two daughters.

"Umhmm!" Tiana said looking at her husband. "I heard enough alright!"

Naveen grinned at her embarrassedly.

"Well my babies is time for bed!" Tiana said carrying them to their beds and placed them in but also remembered to tuck them in!

"But what bout story time!" Evangeline said.

"Yeah!" Elvira said.

"Well…" Tiana said thinking.

"Please!" They both said pouting out their lips and looking at their mum cutely.

"Yeah Please!" Naveen said popping out of nowhere and also pleading also pouting!

Tiana shook her head.

"Okay!" Tiana said smiling.

"Yay!" Naveen and the twins cheered.

"But Naveen will tell the story!" Tiana said.

"Yeah!...oh what?" Naveen said looking questioning.

"Sure…you were so keen on the subject of story time for the kids!" Tiana pointed out.

The twins looked at him.

"Well…fine I tell you all a story!" Naveen grinned looking confidently.

"Is it a fairy tale?" Evangeline asked.

"Is it about ah…love?" Elvira sighed happily.

"Yes!, but very different." Naveen said winking at them.

"Does it hav a prince and princess!" Elvira said.

"Who lov each other!" Evangeline said smiling.

"Yes! but you know how they got together and fell in love." Naveen grinned.

"No…" They both shook their heads.

Tiana smiled.

"It was magic!" he said proudly, he left out the voodoo part.

"Really?" the twins said in disbelief.

"Yes!...it was a magical kiss, yes." Naveen said and looking at Tiana.

"That's right…and a froggy curse!" Tiana said now beside her husband and winking at him.

"Huh?" Twins were confused.

"The prince was turned into a frog!" Naveen said.

"Wow!" They both said shocked.

"Then just as the frog prince thought he had lost hope, he spots a beautiful woman!" Naveen said smiling lovingly at Tiana.

Tiana smiles and blushed.

"Beauti-full like mama!" The twins said smiling.

"Yes…she was…like a bright star!" Naveen said charming and lovingly kissing his wife on her hand.

"Then what happens?" Elvira said eagerly.

"The frog Prince meets this beauty and saw that she looked like a princess, so he thought that may 'be if she kisses it then he would turn back to normal and be human again!" Naveen said pretending to act desperate.

"Did she kiss that icky frog!" Evangeline said.

"Yes!" Naveen said slyly but exaggerating. "It was the best kiss she ever had!"

"EW! GROSS!" the twins looked disturbed.

Tiana gave him the 'look'.

Naveen choked on what he said next!

"Bu-…but that doesn't mean she had second thoughts about that matter!" Naveen said quickly.

The twins sighed understanding.

"Unfortunately, the princess got turned into a frog and embarked on an adventure, made friends with a gator named Louis and a firefly called Ray, fell in love, met the queen of the bayou named Mama Odie, got told how to be human, confessed their love, got married and lived happily ever after!" Naveen said carefully missing out some parts.

"Together now and forever!" Twins cheered.

"Yes forever and ever!" Naveen said smiling.

The Twins then suddenly yawned!

Tiana and Naveen noticed.

"Right time for bed now!" Tiana said walking up to kissing their foreheads.

"But I not sleepy…" Mumbled Evangeline but then dozed off.

"Me too…" Mumbled Elvira she also fell asleep.

Naveen and Tiana looked at their baby girls. Then looked at each other smiling and then walked over to the door.

"Goodnight mama and dada!" the twins said quietly.

"Goodnight munch kin's!" Naveen and Tiana said and left closing the door gently…

()()()()


	10. An Angels Beautiful Symphony!

A/N: This is a very beautiful chapter!, because you see Tiana singing – the song lyrics called 'As Soon As I Get Home' by the artist Faith Evans. I put up two links on my profile of the song and you could hear it and Tiana's outfit that she wore in this chapter!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

An Angels Beautiful Symphony!

It was night time at Tiana's Palace and everyone was enjoying themselves by eating the delicious food, dancing or listening to the Jazz music being played by the firefly five Plus Lou. Naveen was on his break and was sitting at a table just watching and listening to the band play. He wished that Tiana was with him right now but as usual she was busy.

He sighed.

Unnoticeably, Tiana was behind the stage curtain panicking because she was gonna do something that she never did before and that's singing on stage!

The firefly five Plus Lou finished playing their song before Louis went behind the curtain to see if Tiana was ready for her act. She was dressed beautifully tonight wearing a ravishing white silky high slit evening dress with a beaded v-neck. She also had her curly black long hair out that fell down to her lower back, her hair covering the right part of her face and eye. She looked like a goddess!

"Tiana ya'll ready." Louis said softly.

"Louis…I'm scared!" Tiana said worriedly. "What if they don't like me and will Naveen like it!"

Louis smiled.

"They will and Naveen to…Tiana I know they will!" Louis said soothingly and comfortingly rubbing back.

They heard the audience applause and cheer!

Tiana breath in and out slowly and being strong.

"I can do this!" Tiana said easing herself up and walking to the centre of the stage behind the curtain. She turned to Louis who gave her the thumbs up or claw.

"I and band will support you!" Louis said.

"Well…here goes nothing" She said, just as the stage curtains opened and Tiana moved carefully up to the front of the stage.

She looked at the audience just as they did.

She heard whistles, catcalls and hooting and comments.

"Oh Yeah!"

"Who's that FINE LADY?"

Tiana looked around the rows of the audience and saw…her husband!

'Oh no…I can't do this.' She thought.

Naveen also saw her and his eyes widened.

'Wow…' Naveen thought, unable to speak when he saw her wife on stage.

Tiana heard the band started to play a soft melody.

She sucked in a breath and spoke to the microphone in front of her.

"This song is dedicated to a special someone in my life." Tiana said; as she seemed it look at the audience but mainly at Naveen.

She sang:

Your love is wonderful, yeah  
And I don't want to loose you

So baby

Tiana points out to Naveen and sheds some tears.

_[1]_  
Soon as I get home  
I'll make it up to you  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do

Naveen stared at Tiana enticed by how beautiful and passionate she looked and sang to the crowd and him!

Sleepless nights, and lonely days  
Are all that fill my head  
All of the time, oh baby, but all I do  
Is think about the way you make me feel  
Cuz baby this love is so real  
_[repeat 1, 1]_

If I try, to spend some time with you  
To make you happy, would you feel better  
And if I could, with you I would be forever  
Forever in love soooooo  
Making love all through the night  
We hold each other tight  
I can take away the pain, If you would only let me  
Just forget about the past  
Cuz I want to make it last, Baby I apologize  
Cuz boy, I really need you in my life

Tiana looks at Naveen and smiles.

Soon as I get home (when I get home)  
I'll make it up to you (I'm gonna make it)  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do  
Soon as I get home (oh yeah yeah)  
I'll make it up to you (make it up to you)  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do

Naveen started grinning.

Baby if you give me just another chance (oh baby)  
I can show you love (more love)  
Promise I'll be true to you  
(you don't ever have to worry)  
You don't ever have to worry (no, no, no)  
Cuz I'm gonna treat you right (baby I miss you)  
Baby I miss you just want to kiss you  
Hold you in my arms

Tiana's smile grew.

Soon as I get home (soon as , yeah)  
baby I know what I gotta do  
cuz I don't need no one but you (I know what I need)

_[Fade to end]_

End of song.

Tiana stopped singing as the band and Louis stopped playing.

She looks at the audience patiently.

The crowd broke out into an applause and a whistling fit!

"Yeah!"

"You go Girl!"

She smiled.

'They loved it!' she thought.

Naveen walked up to the stage and lifted Tiana into the air!

"My princesa…you!" Naveen said grinning.

"What was I really good?" Tiana said uncertain.

"Tiana you sang like an Angel, no!" Naveen said still grinning.

"So…you loved it." Tiana said eyebrow rose.

"It was ACHIDANZA!" Naveen said.

Tiana blushed and smiled.

Naveen pulled her in for a hug.

"You did all of that just for me!" He asked.

"Yes I hate seeing you so upset!" Tiana said honestly.

"Well I'm not…I just wished that you would give me the time of day, yes." Naveen said honestly.

"Well…I'll spend less time of work and more time with you!" Tiana said smiling.

Naveen grinned.

"I love you…Tiana." Naveen said.

"I love you…too Naveen." Tiana said.

They pulled away and kissed each other on the lips.

"AWWWWW!" the audience cooed at seeing the couple's affection for one another.

()()()()


	11. Tiana's Daily Fitness

A/N: This should be a good one everyone!...oh and just to let you know the next one will surely be delectable to see…

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Tiana's Daily Fitness

Tiana was jogging around New Orleans. She was secretly sometimes goes jogging around the French Quarter and the La Bouff house when she was off from work. Naveen when he is off from working also usually goes about around the block playing his ukulele or playing with the firefly five Plus Lou and entertaining the people who watched in fascination.

It was a warm and sunny day today so Tiana decided to wear something comfortable.

Tiana sported wearing light blue shorts, a white t-shirt with two buttons opened and baby blue pumps. She had her curly hair in a high pony tail with two loose curls hanging beside both sides her head.

"Just a few more laps and I'll head home." Tiana said panting slightly.

Tiana was passing by the La Bouff's house when a voice called out…

"Tia!"

Tiana looked at the La Bouff's house and saw Charlotte running up across the path and to the gate. A butler ran and up to her and opened the gate for her.

She hugged Tiana.

"Hi Tia!"

"Hey Lottie!"

"Ooh you're exercising again!" Charlotte said smiling and looking at Tiana up and down.

"Yep…somebody has to get into shape every once in a while!" Tiana said.

Charlotte laughed.

"Tell about it!" Charlotte grinned but added slyly "So how is your hunka-hunka burning husband doing!"

"Fine...probably hanging out with Louis and the jazz band." Tiana said.

"Ah! Well you tell your husband I said hello!" Charlotte said.

"Alright!" Tiana said but asked. "Wait what are you doing today?"

"Oh I'm just going shopping!" Charlotte said excited "I heard from someone that there is a big discount happening at one of the stores, and knowing me…well I can't help myself!"

Tiana shook her head.

"Well its time for me to hams Cray!" Charlotte said going into the back of her and her daddy's car. She sat their waiting for a while, as if someone was supposed to come. She then looked impatient and shouted.

"Harold!"

The next thing Tiana knew was a blurry figure ran past her and quickly hopped into the car. Tiana saw that he was the driver. He looked calm but she could tell that he was stressed.

"Sorry Miss Charlotte."

"Just start the car please!"

Charlotte turned back to Tiana and smiled.

"I'll catch you later Tia!" she said. After that the car drove off elsewhere.

Tiana smiled.

"See ya Lottie!"

Tiana watched it for a bit before heading off to her jogging.

Tiana was now running in the French Quarter again. She heard loud jazz music nearby across the street. She saw a crowd of people cheering and tapping to the beat. She decided to see what was happening.

She moved through the crowd and saw Naveen, Louis and the jazz band playing their music and entertaining the people. Naveen was showboating his talented dancing skills and at the same time playing his ukulele. He looked like he was having a great time because he was grinning widely.

Naveen looked around the crowd until he spotted his wife. He swayed his way up to her.

"Achidonza!" He flashed his wife a smile. "Tiana what are you doing here!"

"I'm just jogging!" Tiana said smiling.

He looked at her up and down and started grinning slyly.

Tiana saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Umm…that outfit has really turned me _on!_" As he licked his lips.

She rolled her eyes.

Naveen leaned in closer.

"Let's say later on in the evening, we get _comfortable…"_ Naveen whispered in her ear suggestively and grinning so hideously charming.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Tiana said.

"More than you'll ever know!" Naveen said slyly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway I'll wait you at home!" Tiana said.

"Don't worry I won't take _too_ _long." _Naveen said deepening his voice a lot more to be more sexily.

Tiana said nothing but run off to go back home. Naveen all the more watched her but sway so majestically yet and hotly.

'Oh yes she will be mine…tonight!' He thought.

()()()()


	12. Beignets My Pets!

A/N: Hey ya'll! this one is gonna be funny and romantic. It's been a while I know…but I'm really sorry and to make up for it I will be doing another update today, so twice the fun!

I will also have the next update for my story 'All Is Fair In Love and Judgement' tomorrow!

Oh and thank you for reviewing everyone!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Beignets My Pets!

It was early in the morning and it was a sunny day and everyone was bustling about the streets of New Orleans and going about their business. At this very day something intriguing was accruing at Tiana and Naveen's penthouse!

Within the kitchen on a table was a plate filled with a platter of beignets, about a dozen. If you wasn't a fan of beignets before then don't be surprised at all…they were the bomb!

The beignets had let out a delicious aroma that wafted the whole kitchen and may 'be other areas of the penthouse's rooms. Its doughy consistency was soft and perfect, it had a lovely golden brown texture, the sugar on top of it sparkled and glistened like diamonds and the drizzled honey over it gave it an alluring shine.

Naveen was hiding beside the kitchen doors post peeking and spotting his target…the beignets!

"Hahahaha!" Naveen cackled dastardly.

He knew that with his great agility and endurance he can swipe the beignets before his wife even caught him.

He looked around the kitchen and saw that his wife was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm…all alone pity.' he thought amused.

He sneakily stepped lightly on the floor and crept up to the table.

He grinned and licked his lips.

"Mmm you all are so hard to resist." he said hungrily.

He picked up one of the beignets.

"Now to kill away my hunger pangs." Naveen said and quickly gobbled down the beignet savouring its sweetness.

"Yum."

He looked at the rest.

"Now it's time for you my little ones!" He said as he was about to grab another one…

"Hey…drop those you carnivorous beast!" A voice shouted.

He turned around and saw Tiana at the door. She was glaring with a playful smile on her face.

He grinned and met the eyes of the enemy!

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me…_waitress_!" Naveen said playfully and eagerly turned back to the beignets and vastly stuffed and devoured more of the beignets.

Tiana's eyes widened.

"No!"

She rushed forward and did a front flip and landed on Naveen's back!

Naveen noticed her on his back and tried shaking her off.

"Hey get off me!"

"Not until you back away from the beignets!"

Tiana knew she couldn't bring down her husband easily so she needed to out smart him. She came up with an idea.

She stuck one of her fingers in her mouth and wetted it with her saliva!

"Oh Naveen." She called out.

He turned his head up.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Take this!" She stuck her wet finger in one of his ears giving him a…WET WILLIE!

"Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed like a little girl.

He jumps up and down and manages to get Tiana off of him.

"EW!" He says complaining while holding onto his ear and shuddering. "That was horrible…what did you do to me?"

"Oh I just gave you the classic wet Willie." Tiana said smiling and laughing "Works every time."

"Well never again!"

Tiana laughed hard again.

Naveen didn't find it funny.

He glared at her.

She saw and immediately stopped laughing. She decided to change the subject to the matter at hand.

"Naveen if you wanted a beignet so much, then why didn't you ask me?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naveen tried to think up an excuse.

"I'm sorry Tiana but your beignets…they were calling out to me, yes!"

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Bu...but you can't blame anyone for desiring your beignets." Naveen said stuttering.

Tiana closed her eyes and strolled up to her husband.

"And...and...I...i-" Naveen started but stopped as Tiana put her finger on his lips.

He looked down at her.

"Naveen just shut up." Tiana said then pulled her finger away from his lips and rapped her arms around his neck.

Naveen said nothing but gazed down at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you…"

He looked up at her thinking his ears were playing tricks on him.

She opened her eyes and they seem to glow. It wasn't a heated gaze but a soft and peaceful look.

"I can't kill you for loving my cooking." Tiana said then smiled seductively. "If anything I find it cute and irresistibly charming.

She then wiggled her finger under his chin.

Naveen grinned goofily.

He loved it when she did that.

"You are the craziest man that I have ever met." Tiana said smiling but also added. "But…remember you are my man…"

Naveen pulled Tiana close until their foreheads touched. They gazed deeply in each others eyes.

"Come on lets chow down to some beignets." Naveen said smiling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They both shared a kiss and walked arm in arm together to the table.

()()()()


	13. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!

A/N: Wow...*pant*.. this..*pant*..Has got be the longest chapter that I have ever done!

This is another special chapter featuring the song 'Real Girl – by Mutya Buena' you can listen to the song anytime on my profile page!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!

Tiana and Naveen were walking down the French quarter together. Tiana was wearing a white non-button t-shirt with a long dark blue skirt and black heels. She also let her curly hair down. Naveen wore a suave looking brown suit with a purple tie and a brown hat.

They were just having a stroll and looking at the stores near them…until.

"Tiana!" Two voices shouted.

Tiana and Naveen turned around and saw three pretty black women. One woman was wearing a black skirt, a purple top, black high-heel boots, and a black cardigan. She had short dark hair that's in a cute bob cut. The other woman wore tan shorts, a baby blue t-shirt and white pumps. She also had dark hair that goes up to her shoulders but tied back into a pony tail.

They were Tiana's friends back in the day aside from Charlotte; she had met them during her high school years and even through college.

Tiana smiled widely and yelled out.

"Diva!" She ran up to them.

"Diva!" They ran up to her and all of them hugged one another. Naveen who stood back looked confused.

"Wow…Lindsay, Dahlia it's been so long." Tiana said pulling back from the hug and wiping away a few of her tears.

"Girl it sure has…and just looks at you!" the short bob woman is Dahlia.

"Honey you look to die for!" the pony tailed woman is Lindsay.

Tiana giggled.

"Oh stop." Tiana said.

"No really girl you have seriously changed since high school heck even college, isn't that right Lindsay!" Dahlia said checking out Tiana from head to toe.

"Umhmm…that right Dahlia!" Lindsay responded.

"Oh come on guys…I'm still me!" Tiana said.

"Tiana please girl you have your hair down which I know you never did not once for Pete's sake!" Dahlia said pointing out the obvious.

"Well…I guess you can say I changed just a tad…" Tiana said.

They both crossed their arms while looking at Tiana.

"Okay!…okay well I can explain you see-" Tiana said but got interrupted.

"Tiana what is going on?" Naveen said coming up to them.

The women's eyes widened.

Naveen noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Tiana who are these women?" Naveen said questioning, he turned to his wife.

Tiana turned to her husband.

"Well Naveen these are my high school and college friends years back, meet Dahlia and Lindsay." Tiana said grinning.

Naveen grinned and looked back at them.

"Oh a pleasure to meet you."

The women looked like they were about to faint!

"Tiana who is this handsome guy?" Dahlia questioned.

"Yeah! And where did he come from?" Lindsay also questioned.

"Well this is my husband Prince Naveen of Maldonia; it's a far away foreign country.

"A Prince!" Dahlia said shocked.

"That explains his charming accent!" Lindsay joked.

Naveen's grin widened.

Tiana shook her head. She knew that by complimenting and commenting about her husband, his already big ego would swell…well if not then explode!

"No way…girl a prince!" Dahlia said smiling.

Tiana sheepishly nodded her head.

"Wow congratulations Tiana!" Lindsay said smiling.

Tiana blushed at getting the praise from her friends.

Naveen saw and chuckled.

"Well it's great to meet you Prince Naveen." Dahlia said smiling; she let out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh please…call me Naveen!" Naveen said grinning charmingly and shaking her hand.

"Honey I'll call you anything!"

Lindsay laughed.

Tiana rolls her eyes.

"Well how have ya'll been." Tiana said.

Dahlia and Lindsay look at each other then at Tiana.

"Oh we were just dropping by, and sight seeing." Dahlia said smiling.

"And seeing how our girl is doing lately!" Lindsay said grinning.

Tiana laughed.

"Oh I'm doing fine with my husband; we are both working in our restaurant." Tiana said smiling.

Dahlia and Lindsay gasped.

"No…" Lindsay said astonished.

"Girl is this true!" Dahlia said shocked.

Tiana said nothing but nodded her head.

Dahlia and Lindsay screamed in pure joy and rushed to Tiana to hug her.

"Oh Tiana were so happy for you." Dahlia said teary eyed and laughing.

"Thanks guys!" She said hugging back.

Naveen was smiling watching his wife and her friends.

"Come on Tiana lets celebrate girl style!" Dahlia pulled away shaking her hips.

Tiana knew what that meant as she shook her head.

"Oh no...no..no..no! Tiana said wagging her finger. "There's no way that I'll do that again!"

"Oh come on Tiana!" Lindsay said smiling. "When was the last time you _worked it!_"

Tiana again rolls her eyes.

"But that was back then!" Tiana said denying. "I don't act like that anymore!"

"Tiana what does she mean?" Naveen asked.

Tiana looked at Naveen.

"Well…when I was younger, me and the girls used to sing in a…choir together." Tiana said with a sigh.

Naveen grinned.

"So you had a wild side, yes."

Tiana glared at him.

"Yep she did alright and loved every moment of it!" Dahlia said smirking.

"Fun had been her motto!" Lindsay said also smirking.

Naveen was surprised at first then starting grinning.

"Oh so it's true." He said.

Tiana crossed her arms.

"Yes." She said.

"Wow I'd love to see it!" Naveen said.

"You sure?" Tiana said unsure.

"Positive." Naveen said.

"Okay…ladies lets do this!" Tiana said confidently ready to show her husband just ho she had fun with her friends.

Tiana and her friends strutted up to next to next to each other and showed a pose.

Tiana starts singing:

Tiana:

If I had one chance to  
Live my life again  
I wouldn't make no changes  
Now or way back then, yeah

Tiana and her friends start swaying their hips.

And if everything turns out  
The way I hope it goes  
But I can't wait to find out  
What it is that I know

The people going about their business stops to watch the scene.

But I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna come around for me  
I'll just take it day by day  
'Cause it's the only way  
To be the best that I can be

All:

I never pretend to be something I'm not  
You got what you see when you see what I got  
We live in the real world, I'm just a real girl  
I know exactly where I stand

And all I could do is be true to myself  
I don't need permission from nobody else  
'Cause this is the real world, I'm not a little girl  
I know exactly who I am

Dahlia:

Nothing's ever perfect  
There's no guarantee  
And if I knew the answers  
I would put my mind at ease and go

They all spin at the same time.

So I'll just keep on going  
The way I've gone so far  
And maybe I'll end up  
Trying to catch a falling star, yeah  
But I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna come around for me  
I'll just take it day by day  
'Cause it's the only way  
To be the best that I can be

All:

I never pretend to be something I'm not  
You got what you see when you see what I got  
We live in the real world, I'm just a real girl  
I know exactly where I stand

And all I could do is be true to myself  
I don't need permission from nobody else  
'Cause this is the real world, I'm not a little girl  
I know exactly who I am

Lindsay:

Baby, this is who I am  
I don't need you to understand  
'Cause everything is right where it should be  
It won't be long 'til you know about me

'Cause I don't give up  
Even when I'm out of love  
'Cause everything is just how it should be  
And it won't be long 'til you know about me

All:

I never pretend to be something I'm not  
You got what you see when you see what I got  
We live in the real world, I'm just a real girl  
I know exactly where I stand

And all I could do is be true to myself  
I don't need permission from nobody else  
'Cause this is the real world, I'm not a little girl  
I know exactly who I am

I never pretend to be something I'm not  
You got what you see when you see what I got  
We live in the real world, I'm just a real girl  
I know exactly where I stand

And all I could do is be true to myself  
I don't need permission from nobody else  
'Cause this is the real world, I'm not a little girl  
I know exactly who I am

They leaned close together with their arms cross and swished their hair.

The people around them started applauding and cheering.

They all smiled and bowed.

Naveen strolled up to Tiana and kissed her on the lips.

"You were…MAGNIFICO!" Naveen said grinning.

Tiana giggled and shrugged.

"Well I guess I have a knack for it huh." Tiana smiling sheepishly.

"Oh…nonono Tiana that was..it was so aaaaaaaah!" Naveen said passing out on the ground still smiling.

"Huh um Naveen?" Tiana said bending down to her husband and shaking him gently.

Still he didn't get up.

"Um is he gonna be alright Tiana?" Dahlia said watching him.

Tiana shook her head.

"Oh yes this happens all the time just give him a few minutes for him to come to!" She said

Lindsay couldn't help but giggle.

"Tiana your husband's funny!" She said.

"Tell me about it!"

Tiana and her friends went to laughing while watching the passed out Naveen.

()()()()


	14. Believe in the Lord!

A/N: Here is another one for the road. I hope you love it because I added another song for this chapter called 'O Happy Day' from the familiar film Sister Act 2. It was a classic film absolutely funny!

Oh and i also added the song up on my profile page!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Believe in the Lord!

"Come on Naveen were gonna be late!"

Tiana and Naveen had woken up early in the morning because they had to go to church. Tiana thought that it is a good idea for Naveen to learn more about her religion…and that's being a Christian.

Tiana was wearing an orange dress with a brown belt around her waist and black heels. Naveen had sported in wearing white t-shirt and his khaki tan trousers.

Naveen wasn't really certain about going to church because for years he has never had an insight about believing in God. I mean he wasn't exactly mister perfect…he had done a lot sinful things in the past, including scandals and he regrets it deeply. It made him feel horrible and upset. But with a lot of support from his wife and a new change in his life, he felt cleansed and refreshed with a new hope in his heart and it never felt so good!

Naveen who had been strolling behind his wife shot her a worried glance.

"Tiana are you sure this is a good idea for me to come to." Naveen said nervously.

Tiana stopped walking looked at Naveen and raised her eyebrow.

"Of course…I think it will be good for you." Tiana said but questioned. "Naveen were this all this coming from?"

Naveen sighed.

"I just feel like I'm not you know…pure enough." Naveen said quietly looking down sadly. "I have committed many sins in the past, and have disgraced my country.

Tiana was confused by this and wondered why her husband belittle himself. Whatever happened in the past was then and this is now!

"Naveen have faith in your self."

Naveen looked up at her.

"Naveen you shouldn't let the past get the better of you…every one makes mistakes in life but you must learn from them and do the right thing." Tiana said wisely and smiling.

Naveen was so captivated at how powerful his wife's words were and felt his love for her grow.

He grinned.

"Oh Tiana…" He went up to his wife and hugged her.

Tiana smiled and hugged back.

After a few minutes they pulled away.

"Come on it will be fine." Tiana said.

Naveen nodded.

They made their way to the church and made it on time. Naveen looked at the church it was fairly big and was white.

"Well now we just have to wait on mama and Charlotte." Tiana said.

"Tia!" A voice called out.

Tiana and Naveen turned and saw her mother Eudora and Charlotte walking towards them.

"Hey ya'll ready to go inside." Tiana said.

"Yep we are." Eudora said smiling.

They all went inside the church.

Naveen was impressed at how beautiful the church was inside. The stained glass windows glowed brightly from the sunlight, the carpet was red and the benches were of brown oak. At the back front of the church there was a gospel choir at least 30 standing on each row further behind the priest and to the side corner from them their was an organ with someone playing a hymn song.

Everyone was just sitting down waiting for the priest to begin. Tiana, Naveen, Eudora and Charlotte sat at the front. The ceremony had then started and the organ music stopped for the moment as the Reverend began speaking.

"Greetings to all of you who came today!" the Reverend said smiling.

Tiana took Naveen's hand and rubbed it.

He smiled

"Hallelujah!" The Reverend said. "Praise the lord!"

"Amen!"

Naveen looked around confused but then shrugged.

"We are all the lords children, each and everyone us he cares dearly!"

"Amen!"

"He blesses us from here on out!"

"Amen!"

"Mmm...Mmm...Mmm…oh yes lordy!" He said. "Your heavenly glow shines upon us from the heavens!"

"Amen!"

Tiana looked at Naveen and saw him looking at the priest, admiring his choice of words as it made her feel the same.

"Now is their anyone…I say anyone who would like to speak out!"

Everyone was silent…until.

"I will!"

Everyone turned to look at who spoke and it was…Tiana!

Naveen stared at Tiana and questioned.

"Tiana?"

Tiana looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry." Tiana then stood up and strolled up to the reverend.

The Rev looked at Tiana and smiled.

"Well child let us know what's on your mind."

Tiana was quiet for a moment then said.

"A special someone of mine that I care about is scared." The reverend raised an eyebrow.

"About what my child?" He said.

"About…the lord!"

Naveen watched Tiana.

"But is afraid because…of the many sins done in the past."

"Oh my!" The reverend said.

"But regrets them all…and wishes to pay back the sins." Tiana said and looked at Naveen. "I love the guy because of having a heart of gold."

Naveen shed few tears and grinned.

"But shouldn't worry because God is aware!"

"Umhmm…speak the truth sister!" A young woman shouted.

"He shall not judge anyone differently because he loves all!"

"Amen!"

"So do not worry…he feels your sorrow and pain!"

"Amen!"

"It will not be the end…as the lord shall set you free!"

"Amen!"

"Oh will this be a happy day!" Tiana said smiling.

Just then the organist began to play a song.

"Oh Yeah!" The reverend said smiling and waving to the choir who immediately got ready.

Tiana recognised the song and smiled; she loved the song and couldn't help but to sing with the choir.

Tiana and choir began singing in synch.

Oh happy day (oh happy day)  
Oh happy day (oh happy day)  
When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
Washed my sins away (oh happy day)  
Oh happy day (oh happy day)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la

Oh happy day (oh happy day)  
Oh happy day (oh happy day)  
When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
When my Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
He washed my sins away

Tiana started clapping and everyone who sat in their seats joined in.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la

The choir also clapped with the beat.

He taught me how (oh, He taught me how)  
To wash (to wash, to wash)  
Fight and pray (to fight and pray)  
Fight and pray  
And he taught me how to live rejoicing yes, He did (and live rejoicing)  
Oh yeah, every, every day (every, every day)  
Every day!

Everyone stood up either bobbing their head or doing a little dance to the beat.

Oh happy day (oh happy day)  
Oh happy day, yeah (oh happy day)  
When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
When my Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)  
When Jesus washed [hits high note] (when Jesus washed)  
My sins away (oh happy day)  
I'm talking about that happy day (oh happy day)  
He taught me how (oh yeah, how)  
To wash (to wash)  
Fight and pray (sing it, sing it, c'mon and sing it)  
Fight and pray  
And to live, yeah, yeah, c'mon everybody (and live rejoicing every, every day)  
Sing it like you mean it, oh...  
Oh happy day (oh happy day)

The reverend pulled out a tambourine out of nowhere and shook it to the rhythm.

"Hahahaha!" The rev said cheering and doing a dance.

I'm talking about the happy days (oh happy day)  
C'mon and talk about the happy days (oh happy day)  
Oh, oh, oh happy days (oh happy day)  
Ooh talking about happy day (oh happy day)  
Oh yeah, I know I'm talking about happy days (oh happy day)  
Oh yeah, sing it, sing it, sing it, yeah, yeah (oh happy day)  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh happy day!

Tiana and the choir put their hand up in the air as the song came to a stop.

Everyone cheered happily.

While that was happening Naveen made his way up to Tiana and hugged her.

"That was phenomenal!" Naveen said grinning.

Tiana smiled and hugged back.

"I'm glad you loved it."

"And…thank you."

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked.

"For showing me the true meaning of church...and helping me to believe!" He said looking at her lovingly.

She smiled again and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back happily.

()()()()


	15. Big and Beautiful!

A/N: I thought that this one was really sweet!, oh and I will do a Valentine's Day special update ya'll today or tommorrow and it will be featured in Maldonia…yes Maldonia!, also the other upcoming chapters will feature your favourite couple's romance in Maldonia too!*wink*

Oh! And thank you all for the reviews; I feel so thrilled that you really love my story! – Firework's Feelings, An Unknown Foreign Beauty, Pop luver gal, MyahLyah, CandyApple2011, littlemissfg, Angel's Tears, Unknown, Sesshy's Mate2012, PocahontasJohnSmithForever and Ethany!

**I do not ****own Disney or PATF!**

Big and Beautiful!

Tiana was in her and Naveen's bedroom looking at her self in a long mirror. She was currently wearing a white silky gown.

Tiana had been about 5 months pregnant and it was clearly noticeable by the big lump on her stomach. Lately, Tiana felt uncomfortable since the weeks went by but it was natural to feel that way during the pregnancy.

Tiana frowned as she studied her appearance.

"Oh look at me I feel so fat!"

Tiana looked a lot different when she was pregnant and it wasn't just her stomach, it was having bigger breasts and bigger hips, even her derriere!

Tiana sighed.

"Why the long face my princesa?" Naveen who stood poised leaning onto the doorway.

Tiana looked at her husband and then turned back to looking at the long mirror. She wondered about something that has been on her mind for a while and has been meaning to ask him for sometime.

"Naveen…do you think I'm beautiful."

Naveen raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Yes…you are my beautiful wife of whom I will love always…" He said. "Why did you ask?"

This time she turned back to look at him.

"Because haven't you noticed how much weight I gained for a while."

Naveen knew how emotional Tiana can get when she's pregnant, so he commented on a positive note.

"No…unless you're adding more meat at your most figurative areas which I can see…and _I like it." _He said gazing up and down at her body.

Tiana crossed her arms impatiently.

"Naveen…I'm serious."

Naveen laughed.

"Well so am I!" Naveen said calmly strolling up to her behind and then hugged. "You look beautiful."

"But how can you be so sure about that?" She asked.

"Hmm…I just have that keen eye, yes."

She rolled her eyes.

"Umhmm…sure you do." She said.

Naveen started to move his sly hands down her waist and back up if Tiana hadn't pried them away.

"Whoa easy there Naveen!"

"Oh Tiana come on it's been weeks!" Naveen said.

"You better ease up off of me, with your raggedy self or else!" Tiana warned playfully, turning around and wagging her finger. "You better step your highness!"

Naveen grinned slyly.

He quickly hugged her again.

"Oh I love it when you back chat; ah…it's like music to my ears!" Naveen sighed.

Tiana tried pulling away but he was just way too strong.

She sighed.

"All I wanted was for your opinion about my body fat and now you're all over me cuddling and drooling like a lovesick puppy!"

"Well this puppy dog really digs you…"

Naveen planted kisses on her neck and it started to tickle her.

"Hahahaha…Naveen cut it out!" Tiana said laughing.

Naveen pulled back grinning.

"Hmm…you think that just because you're pregnant you're a push over…huh…huh!" Naveen said poking Tiana.

Tiana managed to pull away.

"Ah will you stop it already!"

Naveen pouted then smiled and scooped Tiana into his arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed.

Naveen laughed.

"Put me down now…I'm gonna fall!" She said panicking.

"Tiana I'm not going to drop you." Naveen said smiling.

Naveen walked over to their bed.

"Oh my goodness am I crushing you Naveen because if I am!..."

"Tiana you are as light a feather…now calm down."

He placed her on the bed and sat beside her.

Tiana got teary eyed.

Naveen's eyes then widened.

"Tiana what's wrong."

"Naveen even as pregnant would you still love?" She shed a few tears and had her head face looking at the ground.

Naveen stuck his hand under her chin.

"Tiana look at me."

She looked at him.

"I will love you always…whether your big or small." He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

She smiled happily.

()()()()


	16. The King of Romance

A/N: Well here it is in all its glory and I also added a song called 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, you can listen to it on my profile as well as seeing Tiana's outfit that she wore…Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!

Maldonian words:

Princesa – Princess

Mi - My

Aderi - Love

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

The King of Romance

Tiana was in her and Naveen's king sized bed sleeping like a baby. Until the suns rays started peeking in from the big sliding curtains covering the sliding glass doors leading to the giant balcony. The suns rays shone all the way to Tiana's eyes instantly waking her up for the start of the morning. But this was a very special morning as it was…Valentines Day!

Tiana rose up and yawned.

She then rubbed her eyes and turned left side of her and Naveen's bed and saw that her husband wasn't there and looked around the room.

"Nav-" Tiana was about to call her husband but spotted something astonishing!

The bed was surrounded with bouquets with a mix of dark and bright red roses. One in particular lay on the bed.

Tiana smiled and picked up the bouquet on the bed and began sniffing it, loving the wonderful scent. She then felt something tickle her nose and pulled back, then put her hand inside the bouquet and felt an object so she pulled it out...

It was a small folded card with her name written in beautiful cursive handwriting.

She opened it and read the inside.

_Dear Tiana,_

_My sweet sweet beautiful princesa, I have planned a special get together this evening to celebrate Valentines Day. It takes place at the ballroom, so don't forget. So go get freshen up and get ready because you gonna get the best night ever. You will love it…I guarantee it!_

_Sincerely, Love always_

_Naveen _

Tiana grinned.

"He is so sweet!" She giggled giddily.

Tiana knows that Naveen don't play when it comes to Valentines Day. His motto was that all women should be treated like a queen everyday; it also connects to his younger days in the past when he charmed women to get in bed with him. But all that changed after he met Tiana, she was his only queen bee!

There suddenly was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tiana called out.

One of the pretty maids in the palace came in and smiled at Tiana.

"Hello Tiana!"

"Hey Latasha!" Tiana said smiling.

Since being here in the palace Tiana loved communicating with Latasha because unlike all the other maids, she was sincere and open minded. She was like her best friend Charlotte she was so bubbly and full of energy but was always so calm all the time.

"So what are your plans with Naveen on Valentines Day?" She winked at Tiana.

Tiana blushed and laughed.

"Oh well…he has a surprise waiting for me down in the ballroom."

"Ooh I wonder what he is going to do…perhaps a little _salsa dancing_!" Latasha said doing a little spin and twirl.

Tiana laughed.

"Hmm…may 'be." Tiana said "I don't know for sure, all I know is that this evening will be his grand finale."

Latasha noticed the bouquets surrounding the king sized bed.

"Well if he managed to sweep you off your feet with these dazzling beauties…then he will certainly tempt you tonight." Latasha said grinning.

Tiana grinned.

She looked at the rose in her hand and moved it to her nose and sniffed it again.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

()()()()

This evening, Tiana was walking down the corridor of palace and heading to the ballroom to see her husband, looking so beautiful. She was wearing gorgeous green dress, green high heels and diamond emerald green earrings. She also changed her hair style for the special occasion, she made it into a short-crop. She was just so gorgeous.

She made her way down the stairs and into the ballroom. The ballroom was beautiful because it had polished marble flooring that gleamed and sparkled, big giant windows with red curtains, the walls was a golden colour and the ceiling looked magnificent because it showed all of Maldonia's history painted on it to represent a long tale and a giant crystal chandelier lit up the whole room, but conveniently it is dimmed due to Naveen and Tiana's evening get together tonight.

Tiana looked about the room and spotted something that shocked her. It was a two seated dinning table covered with a white table cloth, cutlery with two plates either side, on the left was a plate covered with a lid and on the right is a bucket with ice and Champaign in it, and in the middle was a lit candle. A metre away from the table there was a beautiful black piano covered on top with red and dark red rose petals.

Tiana gasped as she admired the scene smiling happily.

"Oh my…" Tiana covered her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." A voice spoke out beside Tiana.

Tiana turned and saw her husband and was impressed.

Naveen wore a white tux with a black tie, black trousers and black polished shoes. He looked down at Tiana and grinned.

"So what do you think?" He proudly asked and wiggling his eyebrows.

Tiana placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I have to say prince charming…you amaze me."

"Well…It's a curse really…but who am I to brag."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

Naveen laughed.

He strolled up to Tiana and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now come…let us dine." They went up to the table and Naveen being a gentleman pulled out a chair for Tiana.

"What a gentleman." Tiana said smiling.

Naveen grinned and stood poised in front of the table.

"For this evening I prepared an all time favourite dish."

Tiana raised and eyebrow.

"Yes me."

He lifted the lid and presented a platter of minced fruit and vegetables.

Tiana's eyes went wide.

"Tada…"

"You minced!"

"I did!" Naveen said giddily and then took a seat him self.

Tiana looked at him and giggled.

"Well I love it!"

"And it gets better…but first we eat."

They ate away the platter of fruit until it was gone.

"Yummy…good grub!" Naveen said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Tiana laughed.

"Yes it was." She said then stood up. "Now what else did you want to show me."

Naveen also stood up and walked over to Tiana and grabbed her hand.

"Come to the piano."

Tiana looked at him astonished.

"You actually play the piano."

"You'd be surprised at what it pays to be a royal." He said. "I had been taking music lessons when I was younger at how to play some instruments besides listening to jazz and playing the ukulele."

Naveen let go of Tiana's hand and walked up around the front of the piano then sat down.

"Well show me what you got." Tiana said smiling.

Naveen looked up at Tiana and grinned then cracked his fingers and began playing a soft song.

Tiana ate her words as soon as she heard him play and couldn't believe how amazing he was.

Tiana walked up to the piano and watched Naveen play, his fingers moved smoothly across the piano keys with such grace. She loved the soft melody he was playing. She sat on top of the piano kicking her little feet.

Naveen stopped playing for a moment and looked up at Tiana.

Tiana smiled.

"That was beautiful...please play another."

He smiled and began playing another song only this time he surprised her by singing it.

Oh her eyes her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Tiana was touched at hearing this as she placed her hand on her chest.

Yeah I know I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Tiana lay on the piano with her hand under her chin and moved her legs up in the air. She looked amazing bathed in the rose petals cutely.

Yeah her lips her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Tiana smiled and laughed.

Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know you know you know  
I never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I'll say

Tiana knew this was true as she knew how her husband stays anyway.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yea-eah.

Naveen stopped playing and Tiana spoke.

"Naveen…that was so lovely." Tiana said smiling warmly. She leaned over and touched his face rubbing it softly.

Naveen smiled and kissed her hand.

"Thank you…mi aderi." Naveen said. "I'm glad you loved all this I did for you on Valentines Day!"

"Yes and I will treasure it always." Tiana said grinning.

"I love you." Naveen said smiling.

"And I love you too."

()()()()


	17. Maldonia's Next Top Model!

A/N: I enjoyed producing this chapter…it's now my best favourite chapter and I know you will love it!

Maldonian words:

Aliabamba – Body shaker

Maldonia's Next Top Model!

"Naveen are you sure about this?" Tiana asked.

Tiana was doing something that she never did before in her whole life and what you may ask…modelling!

Tiana wore an outfit made by fashion designers that made her look stunning for her first photo shoot. She wears a white beaded spaghetti strap slip dress with a leggy front, silver hoop earrings and silver high heel sandals, which had apparently made her smooth dark chocolate skin tone stand out nicely. She had decided not to apply make up because she believes that looking natural is true beauty and she thought that it wouldn't be necessary. She had also let her curly hair down which had been rare since she never does do this all the time…but Naveen persuaded her otherwise as he loved seeing her long dark curly hair as it was wild and unruly yet it suited her.

She gazed up at her husband who stood with a Maldonian man talking about the theme scenario of the photo shoot.

Naveen heard the sound of his wife calling him and turned to see her. He felt turned on at how she dressed for this photo shoot. He gazed up and done at her as he looked at how the dress hugged her hips and waist, and how her but swing left and right majestically and rhythmically…

"Naveen will you focus already!" Tiana said.

"Sorry…it's just that your dress blows me away." Naveen said trying to concentrate but couldn't as his eyes were glued to her body.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh please…it looks like something more than the dress has caught you attention lover boy." Tiana strolled up to him and grabbed both sides of his face for him to look her in the eyes. "Now please focus Naveen!"

Naveen snapped out of it and looked at his wife in the eyes.

"Yes…"

"Naveen was this really a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"You know this modelling thing…I don't know what to do?" Tiana said worryingly.

Naveen suddenly grinned widely.

"Oh that's easy!" He said "All you have to do is strut your self on the stage, then do twists and turns with a finishing pose every time."

"You mean…"

"Yep and a whole lot more…little aliabamba" He said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes again and walked round back of the stage.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Love ya baby." Naveen said waving at her. "Oh and Tiana…"

She turned around.

"Yes."

If it was possible Naveen's grin grew even wider yet cheekier.

"I'll be your photographer for today!"

"Tiana's eyes widened as she screamed.

"NO!"

"What?" Naveen asked.

"Oh come…on _you_ a photographer!"

Naveen grinned.

"And…what's wrong with that!" Naveen said. "When it comes to photographing a model, I am a natural."

Tiana put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah…and what exactly?"

"A natural modeler myself." Naveen said stoking back his curly hair and grinning.

At this Tiana rolled her eyes.

"But seriously…I did learn not just modelling but some stages evolving around with this subject." Naveen said. "And…I am certified just for reassurance…does that make you happy."

"Hmm…I suppose." Tiana said but strolled up to Naveen. "But don't try anything got it!"

"Oh I would never…try to disappoint you…love." Naveen said smiling innocently.

Tiana glared and then walked away.

After ten minutes Tiana was behind the stage curtain waiting to be called out and begin her modelling.

"Okay Tiana!" Naveen shouted out.

Tiana came through the stage curtain and posed with her hands on her hips.

She glared at him and looked at her husband with fierce intimidating look and pouted.

Naveen was grinning as he looked at Tiana.

Naveen was enjoying this very much as he tried not to drool but if you look closer at his expression you could see that he his eyes held that lustful look and his charming grin was gleeful.

"Oh yeah!...show me the stuff!" He said holding the camera and taking snap shots.

Tiana then strutted like a perfect model up to the front of the stage.

"Yes…yes more…_more!_" Naveen said taking a snapshot after another.

Tiana had given a spin once swishing her hair, it covered half her face.

"Umhmm…yes…pout it." Naveen said.

Tiana did then bended low onto all fours.

"Wahoo!...baby" Naveen said. "Yes…you're a tiger!"

Tiana pretended her hand were claws and reached out at Naveen scratching the air. I must say it looked very provocative.

"Yes…go wild and feral on me!"

Tiana kicked her leg back and kept swishing her hair crazily.

"Whoa!...how do you do that." Naveen said eyes wide.

Tiana said nothing yet grinned back and got up, then posed before strutting off…her hips swaying.

Naveen was in a trance but shook it off.

"That woman is a queen seductress." Naveen said quietly then continued to take snapshots before Tiana disappeared behind the stage curtain.

Tiana made her way up to Naveen and questioned him.

"Well…how did I do?" Tiana asked.

Naveen had no words to express how he was feeling…except.

"Oh Tiana you make me wanna…" He then somehow ripped off his shirt exposing his muscled body. Well thank goodness he is still wearing his khaki tan trousers.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Tiana said.

"Oh Tiana…you are a star model for sure, yes." Naveen said grinning and lifting up Tiana in his arms.

"Okay I get the point…down Naveen…down!" Tiana said petting his chest.

Naveen groaned yet did what she said and put her down. It was hard controlling his lust, desire and pleasure all at once.

"Come on you…we need to replace that shirt or what's left of it." Tiana said looking at the remains of it in pieces on the floor.

"Oh sorry…couldn't help myself there." Naveen said laughing.

Tiana laughed too.

()()()()


	18. Naveen's Makeover Challenge

A/N: This is for Comic Relief everyone…enjoy it!, oh and hint…hint this will be very funny!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Comic Relief: Naveen's Makeover Challenge

"Well I bet you wouldn't last twenty-four hours being a woman."

"Oh please." Naveen said. "Tiana being a woman is simple."

Tiana made a bet that Naveen wouldn't last a whole day like a woman, but Naveen accepted the challenge to prove her wrong. He's gonna show her a frillier, girly, daring, enthusiastic, energetic and beautiful Naveen that she has never seen!

Tiana sighed.

"Oh yeah!...well I'll be damn to believe that _you…_can look as a glamorous queen…okay!" She turned around and crossed her arms.

Naveen grinned and walked up to the wall and pressed a red button, someone's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Hello your highness, how may I be of some service to you?" A male servant asked.

"Bring up the royal fashion and hair stylists to me and my wife's suite." Naveen replied.

"Yes your highness, they will be there in thirty seconds." The servant replied and cut off.

Naveen just stood there with his arms crossed, with a smug grin.

Tiana shook her head.

"You must think I'm crazy to believe that those stylists can be here in-"Tiana stopped as she spoke to soon because there was a knock on the door.

Naveen chuckled.

"Come in." Naveen said.

The royal stylists came into the suite. They were six women holding baskets in one of their hands carrying either supplies or outfits. They all smiled at seeing the royal couple.

"Hello your highnesses, what can we do for you!" They all responded merrily which surprised Tiana to no end!

"Okay…" Tiana said puzzled.

"Oh I have something interesting planned today and I need you guys help to give me a full blown makeover!" Naveen said with a grin. "Change me into a woman."

"WHAT!" They all simultaneously screamed.

"That's right…I Prince Naveen shall be a woman for a day!" Naveen said confidently. "So I need to dress like a woman and look like one."

"Well…um…um." They all looked unsure.

"What's this can't handle a _simple_ makeover challenge." Naveen said.

"We can handle it your highness!" They all said.

"Good…then let the games begin!"

"YEAH!"

"Wait…Tiana you know the drill…" Naveen said.

"Okay…I know when I'm not needed here!" She then walked out the room and closed the door.

()()()()

_Ten minutes later__…_

Tiana waited patiently for her husband to get all preppy and glamorised. A part of her grew excited because of the fact her man was gonna look like a woman and the other part of her was bursting in hysterics at the aftermath.

Suddenly the door opened and one the stylists poked her head out.

"Your highness, the makeover is completed."

"Okay shows me…"

Tiana followed the stylist inside and gasped at what she saw…

There in the middle of the room of where Naveen once stood was a dazzling chick!

"Your highness, I present to you…his highness!"

Naveen turned around and grinned smoothly.

Naveen had most definitely changed in appearance. He sported on wearing a wig with long brown wavy hair, fake long eyelashes with black mascara, a slight pink blush on the cheeks, ruby red lipstick, ruby diamond earrings, a long sleeveless elegant dark red dress that flowed to the ground and red sandal strapped shoes.

"Well…what do you think?" Naveen asked.

"It's…unbelievable…" Tiana said gawking.

"No…amazing!" Naveen said smiling. "I look way different don't I, yes?"

Tiana nodded her head.

"Yes you do…but there are a few things that I am wondering about."

"Yes?"

"How the hell did you get breasts that big?" Tiana asked while looking at his so called fake breasts…

Naveen looked down and laughed.

"Tiana…the stylists had just made me put on a bra with a lot of padding to make them very big." Naveen said. "Although, I don't know the breast size?"

Tiana shook her head.

"I don't even want to know…yet what happened to your nose?" Tiana asked.

"Oh this…the stylists just gave me a fake nose to put on my face, so it helps to hide my identity."

"Well I can see why…I can't even tell if your really my husband underneath the fakery." Tiana said now smiling.

"Yes…" Naveen said grinning. "I am now the mystery lady!"

Tiana laughed.

"Umhmm…you sure are…" Tiana said but asked. "But you got to have a name to call your self since your not Naveen and a woman?"

"Hmm…how about Sheena or…Treena!" Naveen said grinning. "Yes…call me Treena darling!"

Tiana laughed again.

"Okay…Treena!" Tiana said smiling. "Ya can talk the talk but…can ya walk the walk!"

"Sure…Treena is gonna go wild!" Naveen said his voice going high pitched like a woman. "Be gone my loyal stylists, I have a bet to win!"

They all then went out of the room while giggling…its hard to believe that the prince is now dressed like a lady!

()()()()

"Aaaaaaaah!" Tiana said screaming. "Slow down…slow down!"

Tiana was holding on for dear life as the car that her and Naveen was in sprang up into the air and landed with a slam as it hit the asphalt ground. Naveen a.k.a…Treena was driving the car fast down the road, now if it was Naveen then he wouldn't be acting like this but because of the bet he has now adapted to the new identity…he really thinks he is Treena!

"Wahoo…Tiana this is achidanza!" Treena said while laughing out loud.

"Treena you better slow down now…I'm getting dizzy and sick at the twists and turnings." Tiana said.

Treena couldn't hear Tiana because of the thrill of the ride.

"Haha…look Tiana no hands!" Treena said while letting go of the steering wheel and it slightly moved left or right, Tiana's nerves rose higher to the point of freaking out!

"Treena if you don't slow down now!" Tiana said glaring and shaking her fist at her.

Treena saw her 'look' and knew not to anger her further, so she pulled over next to the nearby pavement and turned towards her.

"Come on Tiana lets have fun!" Treena said grinning and jumping out of the car.

"I'm beginning to think that this bet was a bad idea." Tiana said sighed.

She got out of the car when Treena grabbed her hand.

"Times a wasting honey!" Treena said and ran with Tiana down the path.

"Oh this can't be happening!"

()()()()

_Hours later…_

Tiana and Treena were walking down the corridor of the palace. Treena was energetic while Tiana was utterly exhausted.

"Wow…those men couldn't get enough of me eh Tiana." Treena said nudging Tiana with her arm.

"Yeah…" Tiana said dryly.

"I mean that woman had it coming when she yanked my hair." Treena said then snapped her fingers to prove her point. "I was like no she didn't…"

"Well…I'm not surprised since you came on to her man and kissed him." Tiana said then shook her head. "What were you thinking?"

"What I was drunk and she just hated because I was beautiful!" Treena said looking and blowing her pedicure finger nails. "Like oh my god is that a crime!"

"No…wait what are you talking about!" Tiana said confused.

"Oh forget it…" Treena said. She then spots her mother Anesha and screams out.

"Hey mom!"

The middle age woman turns around and her eyes widen.

Treena or Naveen runs towards her and hugs her.

"Good heavens…uh Tiana who is this woman?" Anesha asks as Treena puts her down on the ground.

Tiana ran over and pulled Anesha close to her and whispered.

"Don't worry Anesha that's your son Naveen."

"Naveen!" Anesha's eyebrow rose confused. "What happen to him and why is he dressed as a lady?"

Treena then waved at her weirdly while smiling.

Tiana sighed.

"I made a bet with him to see if he could last a whole day as a woman."

"But…why?"

"I don't know?" Tiana said. "We argued and bantered and then the bet happened!"

"Well how long will it last?" Anesha asked.

"Just for today…and he will be back to normal."

Anesha sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness…I don't think I will get used my son acting as a woman."

Tiana shook her head.

"Tell me about it."

()()()()

_In the royal suite…_

It was now midnight and Tiana came through the door to the suite just as Treena or Naveen came in soon afterwards.

"Oh man what a day." Tiana said. "I'll never do another bet again!"

"Wow…this certainly has been a challenging experience." Naveen said back to normal and now removing his wig. He then started to itch his scalp as wearing the wig all day made his hair or head sweat.

"Huh…Naveen you are back to normal." Tiana said eyes wide.

"Uh yeah Tiana…it has past midnight." Naveen said. "The bet has officially finished minutes ago.

Tiana then ran up to Naveen and hugged him.

"Oh thank the lord." Tiana said smiling. "I got my husband back."

Naveen laughed.

"What you didn't really think that I was gonna stay like this forever now would you?" Naveen questioned with his eyebrow raised. While she contemplated this he pulled off his fake eye lashes and nose.

"Well…no…but…um…" Tiana said not having a clue at how to answer that. "Well no…I can't have a woman for a husband now cans I?"

Naveen just laughed.

"No." Naveen said. "Being a woman is fun but I much prefer a more manly appearance…a more honcho outfit.

"Yes I know what you mean…" Tiana then smelled something and not the good kind coming from Naveen. "Wow…I can smell your sweat!"

"Well sorry…wearing this outfit all day can make you get hot and sweaty." Naveen said. "Besides I am going to shower!"

"Well hop to it then."

"Oh I would…but I will need some company…" Naveen said then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Tiana smiled but yawned.

"Oh but I'm so tired."

Naveen then scooped her in his arms.

"Then I'll hold you in my arms while you relax with me under the warm and refreshing water together." Naveen said with a grin.

"Oh that would be nice." Tiana said yawning again. "Very nice indeed…"

Naveen then headed to the bathroom with Tiana in his arms.

()()()()


	19. Memory Lane!

A/N: This chapter was sweet and romantic…enjoy everyone!

Oh i forgot!, Princess Tricia i don't know really how many chapters i'll be doing for the story, because i have so many ideas bumbling around in my head but i guess if i have to be honest then not really at the moment.

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Memory Lane!

Tiana and Naveen are relaxing in their king sized bed. Tiana is snuggling deeply into Naveen's chest feeling all warm by his body heat and Naveen was enjoying having Tiana close to him, he loved the way she felt against his skin. He had one big muscled strong arm wrapped around her waist as the other is stroking her gorgeous long black curly hair.

He was grinning happily.

Tiana looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you are just enjoying this aren't you?" Tiana said.

"Oh…yes." Naveen said. "You are like a soft cushion that I can squeeze all day.

To prove his point he squeezed her even tighter.

Tiana felt too suffocated like a snake was squeezing the life out of her.

"Naveen…can't breath!" Tiana said wheezing her eyes popping out.

Naveen looked down and chuckled.

"Oops!" Naveen said loosening his tight grip. "Sorry my love."

Tiana started panting heavy while she glared up at him.

"You know when a man shows _too_ much love to a woman it can be quite worrisome."

Naveen was currently in a trance as he stared at Tiana but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry what?"

Tiana huffed.

"Oh you see!" Tiana said pulling away from him and sitting up crossed her arms. "Prince charming…I seriously worry about you sometimes…and I am not kidding around."

Naveen grinned and sat up then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I am not…please don't get angry with me." He said gazing into her eyes.

Tiana looked at him.

"Hm…hm…hm" Naveen hummed at her, while looking like a lost puppy.

He always knew how to make her laugh.

Tiana grinned and laughed.

"Okay…okay please stop that!" Tiana said toughing his cheek. "Gosh you are such a crazy kid!"

Naveen pulled back with widened eyes.

"Kid!"

"Yes a kid." Tiana said. "When I look into your eyes I see it.

Naveen grinned.

"Well…I'm sorry to break this to you Tiana but you've seen how far I prospered over the years." He demonstrated by flexing his arm muscles to prove a point.

Tiana looked at him.

"Umhmm…yep." Tiana said. "I must admit that you did change a lot over the years."

"And?"

Tiana sighed.

"And matured!...yet"

"Yet…what?"

"I see an inner child in you…in fact it does look vaguely familiar…like…"

"Like…"

"I had seen you before…once."

At this Naveen raised an eyebrow and thought about it. Had he seen her before many years ago?

'Hmm' He thought.

He closed his eyes deep in thought…when.

His eyes widened.

"Ah!...yes I remember you." He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the dresser and checked the draws…

"Huh…what?" Tiana was confused.

Naveen finally found what he was looking for and hurried back to his wife.

Tiana looked in his hand and spotted an old photograph.

"This…photo is us when were younger!" Naveen said.

Tiana took a good look at the photograph and saw them…probably about five or six years old. But it was defiantly them back then and smiling happily.

She noticed that they were hugging around the shoulders.

Tiana thought back and remembered a flashback…

()()()()

_15 years ago__…_

Tiana and her mother were walking hand in hand in New Orleans heading to the park for some fresh air. The morning sun was blazing down them due to it being summer and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Tiana didn't really want to go as she wanted to see her father at the café; he worked at in the French Quarter.

Tiana sighed.

"Mama…" A five year old Tiana said looking up at her mother.

"Yes babycakes." Her mother Eudora said smiling, while looking down at her daughter.

"Can't we see daddy today."

"No…babycakes." Eudora said. "Your daddy has a lot of work to do today as it's the busiest time of the month, but you can see him later on."

Tiana sighed again.

"Oh cheer up babycakes…you could use some good fresh air and meet other children to play with or a friend." Lately, Tiana's mother has seen how antisocial her daughter is all the time except with Charlotte who is her best friend. But it wouldn't hurt to try and communicate with others at her own age every once in a while.

Eudora sees her daughter act grown up and mature for her own age which isn't very healthy.

"Mama…I am just fine."

Just as they reach the gate leading into the park area.

"Now go run along and play!" Eudora said smiling. "I'll be sitting at that bench over there."

Tiana looked at her mum.

"Well go on…off you go!" Tiana's mother patted her back to encourage her to go off and have fun.

Tiana then moved and walked up to the swing set.

She sat down on the swing set and rocked slowly while checking out her surroundings, she sees other children playing happily, yet she was alone.

She sighed and looked down.

"Hey there…you look ssad." A young accented voice spoke to her.

She looked up and saw a six year old young foreign boy. He had curly black hair that covered his golden brown eyes, tan brown skin. He wore a princely outfit, like royal attire. He grinned cutely at her.

Tiana huffed.

"Oh leave me alone…I wan to be alone!"

The young boy looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because…be…" Tiana paused as she thought. "I don't know…I just like the quiet…"

The boy looked like he understood.

"Oh…well you look like you could use a friend."

Tiana looked up at him.

"You wanna be my friend."

He nodded his head and grinned.

"Yeah!" The boy said enthusiastic.

Tiana smiled and giggled.

"Hehehe…you're funny." Tiana said. "Well…my name is Tiana and yours…"

The boy coughed and straightened his posture then gave a graceful bow.

"I am…Priince Naveen of Maldonia!"

Tiana giggled.

"You talk funny."

He shrugged.

"I guess it is my culture."

"Well it is an honour." She then cutely curtsied.

Naveen grinned and laughed.

They stood their for a while…when Naveen decided to break the silence.

"Hey you wan me to push you on the swing." He said

Tiana smiled.

"Sure!"

Naveen then went behind Tiana and pushed her gently as she went back and forth yet going higher and higher.

"Hehehe…higher Naveen!" Tiana giggled.

"Okay!"

After a while, they swapped places on the swing, then played many other games like, tag or hide and seek, on the monkey bars, skipping rope…

It was now sunset and they were sat on the grass watching the sunset together.

Tiana looked at Naveen and found him looking cute as he looked at the sunset. His eyes shined a bright golden brown as he was smiling happily.

She blushed.

"Naveen I'm glad were friends."

He looked at Tiana grinned.

"So am I…Tiana." He hugged her with one arm.

Tiana's blush hardened.

Suddenly, a voice was heard!

"Naveen!"

Naveen heard and stood up worried.

Tiana looked up.

"What is it Naveen?" She asked, but she also heard the voice.

"Naveen…Naveen darling where are you?"

Naveen heard the vice properly and sighed sadly.

"It's my mother…she is calling me, we are going back to the ship and heading home…"

"Oh…"Tiana said sadly.

"Don't worry we will meet again." Naveen said the smiling. "Friends…forever."

Tiana smiled.

"Yeah…" They then hugged each other and then pulled back.

Naveen's eyes widen in realisation.

"Oh…my camera!"

Tiana looked confused for a moment but then saw him pull out a small camera.

"Let's take a picture of us together…that way I won't forget about you." He said smiling.

Tiana then smiled.

"Okay let's do it." They drew close to one another and gave a shoulder hug but smiled happily, as Naveen held up the camera and took a snap shot of them.

They pulled away and looked at each other.

"I will miss you Tiana."

"Me too…"

Then with a wave goodbye they went their separate ways…

_End of flashback_

()()()()

Tiana smiled.

Naveen looked questioningly at Tiana.

"Tiana…" He called out quietly.

Tiana looked at him and hugged him.

"I can't believe you kept this all these years."

Naveen smiled.

"You…were my first ever friend I had Tiana and being a prince I never got to make any friends because I had duties, studies and events to attend to." Naveen said and sighed.

"Well to tell you the truth…I never forgot that day we met." Tiana said smiling genuinely.

Naveen grinned.

"You were the kindest and sweetest boy I had ever met or called a friend."

Naveen laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Well I wouldn't say adorable…per say!"

Tiana looked up at him.

"No really…and to be honest I may have had…" Tiana paused for a moment.

"Naveen raised an eyebrow curious.

"Had…a crush on…you."

Naveen's eyes widened.

"What!"

Tiana shrugged.

"Yep…me crushing on a guy…crazy huh."

Naveen's gaze went back to normal and he smiled.

He put his one of his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

"No…I don't…" He leaned forward and kissed her lips then pulled away.

Tiana smiled.

"You will always be my dearest friend Tiana and now my…true lover."

She slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

And he kissed back…

()()()()


	20. OSCULATION!

A/N: This was a very funny chapter…with something different. Oh and let's not forget the romance…I hope this pleases you all!

P.S - If those of you are wondering the meaning of osculation, it can means as i looked about it... the act of kissing or a kiss.

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

OSCULATION!

"Hello...Tiana."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" A female voice screamed.

Tiana was running as fast as she can around the palace from the man who had been hooked on Tiana like a drug all day today…

Naveen.

It had all started from the morning and well Tiana had said that she wanted to explore around the palace alone but Naveen had insisted over wise…and planned on having a little fun in bed. Tiana stood her ground and declined his offer…but Naveen just couldn't accept no and well…

()()()()

_One hour ago__…_

Tiana slowly awoke to feeling somebody placing soft kisses on her neck. She looked behind her and spotted Naveen to be the one dropping those sweet kisses.

"Mmm…your soft and smooth dark chocolaty skin tastes so good." Naveen said. "I could kiss this forever."

Tiana turned around and placed her hands on his chest. Naveen just started placing kisses from her hands and up her arms as she pulled back.

"Whoa…there big guy!" Tiana said pushing him back.

Naveen then pulled Tiana back and hugged her tightly while planting kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Tiana moaned.

"That feels so good." But she snapped out of it

"Okay baby…easy their…your kind of suffocating me."

Naveen grinned.

"Mmm…let go." She hold in her breath and managed to slide through his arms, under the bed sheets and onto the floor.

"What…I'm just showing how much I love you…" He said. "Now come back to bed so we have a little fun under the bed sheets."

She shook her head.

"Sorry I had made plans today." She went to the dresser and picked out a lovely lilac floral dress to wear.

Naveen groaned.

"But Tiana...i have nothing to do today." He said then started stroking his thigh. "Show your lover some…I don't know love."

She rolled her eyes.

"Naveen…" She turned to look a him.

He pulled off the bed sheets to reveal all of his toned body. He had his hand under his chin and the other stroking the bed as he watched his wife while grinning cheekily.

"Mmm...come back to bed." He deeply purred and licked his lips.

Tiana smirked and turned around swaying her behind in a way to tease him, and headed to the bathroom.

"Nice try…"

She then disappeared in the bathroom.

Naveen then sat up and thought of something.

"Well I'm busy all day…today!" He shouted out over the sounds of the shower water running.

"Oh…are you?"

"Yes I have…you know…conference meetings to attend to…so I might not see you for most of the day!"

"Well I guess we'll just see each other tonight!"

Naveen hearing what his wife said let out an evil grin on his face.

"Don't bet on it." He whispered sneakily.

He hadn't betted on seeing his wife tonight…but for most of the day!

Tiana had soon come out the bathroom fresh and dressed.

Naveen saw his wife and whistled.

"Whoopee…hot mama!"

Tiana rolled her eyes and began walking to the door.

"Well I must be going." Tiana said. "Have a good day honey."

Naveen smiled at her.

"You too."

The door then closed.

Naveen jumped out of bed and laughed.

"Oh Tiana…you have know idea that the whole conference thing was just a hoax." Naveen said grinning. "And really…I will be spending the day following you around and surprising you with pleasurable kisses."

()()()()

Tiana's day somehow hadn't gone as she planned it. Everywhere she went _he_ was always there. She just couldn't escape from him, by going to places like the garden, kitchen, gallery, ballroom, throne room and others too. He would come out from a hiding place there and plant passionate kisses on her at which she would question him about why he was there, but he would just grin and say that it was all one big coincidence.

But it didn't make any sense…why is it that every time she enters a certain area around the palace, he would appear out of the blue?

She then assumed that he was then stalking her.

Naveen was gaining behind Tiana. He was like a lion chasing after the zebra…and you can guess who had been the zebra!

"Tiana please slow down…this is an emergency."

"Emergency for what?" Tiana said. "To satisfy your hungry needs!"

"No!...well sort of…" He said as he shrugged.

"Well it isn't happening!" As she looked behind her at him. "So back off!"

She ran and ran until she came up to a dead end. She turned back and saw her husband had now stopped running and moving towards her slowly.

"Well Tiana…" He said getting closer. "I guess the thrill of the hunt comes to an end…no where to run…no where to hide."

Tiana knew that she had been beaten but if she was gonna go down…then she was gonna go down fighting.

"Well you want some of this." She said mockingly while turning around then bedding down to slap her behind. "Then come get it ya nut!"

Naveen grinned as he watched her smack her but, to him the scene was hot.

"Hahaha…oh please…do it again." He said cracking up in laughter.

Tiana growled and jumped to give him…her infamous fly kick!

Naveen even though laughing had still had his guard up, and had anticipated her actions.

Before Tiana could unleash her fury...she somehow stopped in mid air. At being puzzled at this she looked down and saw the ground!

"What the…"

She then heard chuckling and looked up seeing her husband smirking. He had being holding one of her legs and hoisting her up in the air without looking at all affected by her weight!

"Haha…nice try." He said then saw that with her dress now turned upside down he could see her underwear. "But it's gonna take more then that to bring me down…ooh nice panties!"

Tiana blushed a deep red.

"Argh!...put me down now!" she said now thrashing madly.

Naveen smiled at this cute display of her actions.

"But why…we are just getting started."

Tiana's eyes widened.

Naveen then grabbed her over leg and hoisted her up further now gripping her waist. He grinned and lifted up an arm, and then with the use of his hand he started rubbing her sweet thigh and kissed.

As soon as Tiana felt this she shivered.

"Hey…what are you doing?"

Naveen grinned further.

"Just planting sweet kisses…and showing my wife a good time."

"Naveen wa-" Tiana said shivering again as she felt him kissing down a little far. "…ooh…oh my…"

Naveen grinned then wiggled his eyebrows. He could tell that this plan for today worked like a charm.

"Well it's a natural talent." As he then surprised her by turning her around and hoisting her leg around him. "Care to join me in the…suite."

"Umhmm…" Tiana moaned but dizzily responded.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, feeling pleased at triumphantly winning.

"Ah the sweet taste of those lips." Naveen said licking his lips. "And now to appease mine and your cravings."

He then walked carefully down the corridor with Tiana still in her position.

()()()()


	21. The King of the Jungle

A/N: Hey guys…I'm gonna hook ya'll up with this here chapter, please note that it's a long chapter but who cares it's a keeper in books!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

The King of the Jungle

Naveen had a very special surprise in store for Tiana. He was covering her eyes with his hands while guiding her towards their destination. They were in the city of Adalea, one of the many great cities in Maldonia.

Tiana was wondering were he was taking her.

"Naveen…where are we going?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "It better not be one of your quick schemes in getting me to bed…again."

Naveen laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Tiana…Tiana…Tiana." Naveen said. "You think you know me well enough, eh."

"Yes." Tiana said confidently. "I know you very well…and your little addiction has got me concerned."

"Well…I'm just an innocent being who has seen…what shouldn't be seen." He said looking innocent.

If Naveen didn't have his hands covering Tiana's eyes then he would have noticed her raising one of her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…at the age of five I came across one of my father's provocative magazines." Naveen said while blushing. "And as soon as I turned to the first page, I knew that I have seen the light from a perspective."

Tiana chuckled.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me that somehow a babe magazine just appeared out of the blue like magic in front of you." Tiana said then laughed. "No way…I know that this is just too good to be true!"

"But it is." He said. "I went to find my father since I needed to know when dinner was ready, so headed to his office and saw that no one was in the room so…"

"What?" Tiana said yet shook her head. "Let me guess…you fooled around in his office."

Naveen grinned.

"Yep." He said. "Ah…Tiana it is every child's fantasy to be the one in charge, you can imagine being the big shot who can handled everything like a pro and not to be told what to do!"

Tiana laughed again.

"Oh yeah…sure it is." She said sarcastic. "But…get to the part where you discovered those magazines.

Naveen sighed.

"Okay…as soon as I saw no one was there, I ran inside and sat on my father's chair. I looked over his desk and found all his written work spread out, I read some but grew tired and moved on to his set of draws I soon came across his secret stuff…" He said chuckling to him self secretly. "I picked it up and skimmed through it…and then a horrible thing happened."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I screamed like a sissy girl and ran out of the room screaming, mama…**mama**…**MAMA**!" Naveen said now demonstrating by screaming it out loud.

Tiana laughed out loud.

"You are utterly ridiculous." Tiana said in laughter. "Any other person…could have frozen but you…oh Naveen!"

"Wait…you're telling me that you wouldn't get frightened by a nude woman flashing her behind at you while looking at you, like…hey…_big boy!"_ Naveen said as his voice got more high pitched.

"Well shoot…sure." Tiana said smiling. "May 'be for me…a guy, bu-"

"But if I was in the picture would you blush and giggle." Naveen said grinning while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh no…I wouldn't." She said. "I'd runaway from you then blush and giggle."

Naveen's grin faded.

"Hey!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now I know you don't mean that…mi chukla galanta." (A/N: It means my chocolate delight.)

"Oh I beg to differ."

"Uh…uh…you love me." Naveen said looking up from her. "Ah…at last we're here Tiana."

"Okay let me see." She said.

He uncovered her eyes.

Tiana looked up and frowned.

"Uh Naveen what is this…"

Naveen and Tiana arrived at Adalea's local zoo. This is what Naveen had surprised Tiana for today; he thought she would enjoy it.

Naveen chuckled.

"Oh Tiana this is the local zoo." He said now excited. "This is the best zoo in one of Maldonia's grand cities."

Tiana looked at the entrance and noticed a lot of people cued up in a straight line to get a ticket. She then knew that this place is popular.

Tiana hadn't been to a zoo before so she didn't know what to expect or happen.

"Uh what does this zoo have that is so great?"

Naveen who now stood beside Tiana looked down at her.

"Hmm." He said. "It just contains separate exhibits of wild animals from different countries."

Tiana now grew bit scared.

"Um…what kind of animals?" She asked.

"Oh…uh bears, elephants, hippos, monkeys…" He said while thinking. "Lions, tigers an-"

As soon as Tiana heard this she froze.

"Lions…tigers."

"Yes."

She screamed and tried to run off but Naveen grabbed a hold of her hand before she can do so.

"Whoa there hold your horses." He said then asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to save my own life." She said. "Before I get eaten!"

Naveen understood of what is wrong and laughed.

"Tiana you shouldn't be scared." He said while chuckling. "It's completely safe and has a heavily guarded security system to keep anyone safe and away from harm.

Tiana looked at him perplexed.

"And…how can I be sure to trust that you are right about this?"

Naveen grinned.

"Tiana…you are looking at the man who has seen the unseen and has adventured every single city in Maldonia for as long as I have remembered." He said proudly. "You are in safe hands."

Tiana shook her head.

"Oh I can't believe…I'm doing this." She said. "Okay…you better be right about this."

Naveen wrapped an arm around her and started moving along with her following suit.

"Tiana you will be experiencing the best thing in your lifetime…Trust me."

Naveen and Tiana walked up to the entrance and the black short haired lady behind the counter saw them and her eyes bugged out.

"O mi…hanzas highnesses!" She said in Maldonian (A/N: Oh my…your highnesses!) now alerting everyone lined up to see them too.

"Muh…iba lasa prince y princesa!" (A/N: Huh…it's the prince and princess.)

"Ida pondo dego gande judo ferno?" (A/N: I wonder what they are doing here?)

"O ganza agala fuenza!" (A/N: Oh looks aren't they just cute together!)

Naveen didn't want to draw in a crowd around them so he quickly asked the lady for the tickets.

The lady smiled at him.

"Oh no…your highness." She said now in English generously. "You can go in…free of charge."

Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"Huh are you sure?"

"Yes!...yes it's fine." She said winking at him. "Besides cute couples get in free anyway."

Naveen grinned.

"Well thanks…come on Tiana." He said now moving along with Tiana.

The lady watched them still smiling.

"Wow I just talked to royalty!" She said giggling happily to herself, but hadn't acknowledged the awaiting customer who wanted a ticket to go in as well.

"Um…lady?"

The lady turned the customer and realised that she had forgotten her main duty.

"Oh my…sorry sir!" She said now getting back to work.

()()()()

Now back with Naveen and Tiana, they were walking around the different areas of the zoo together and admiring the variety of animals in each exhibit. They were now checking out the lion's exhibit.

Naveen was growing a little hungry and turned around to spot a nearby hot dog stand.

"Hey Tiana are you hungry?" He asked.

Tiana turned to her husband and shook her head.

"No." Tiana said but asked. "Are you?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna head to the nearby hot dog stand over there." He said while pointing to the cart with the guy selling hot dogs.

Tiana nodded.

"Okay…you go while I wait over here."

"Alright...I'll be back in one moment." He said now walking towards the hot dog stand.

Tiana was watching the lions in the exhibit to herself and enjoying the scenery…

When suddenly a large number of people came stampeding down the route of the lions exhibit. Tiana turned seeing them and before she could move out of the way, she had gotten shoved and fell over the barriers and into the lion's exhibit!

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed out loud before she landed with a thud and fell unconscious.

The lions spotted Tiana and surrounded her…they each carefully moved slowly towards her looking exceptionally hungry today.

Naveen now with a hot dog moved back towards where he and Tiana stood before…but he noticed that his wife was nowhere to be seen.

"Tiana?" He said calling out and at the spot. "Tiana!"

Tiana awoke hearing her husband's voice.

"Naveen." She said slowly arising while rubbing her eyes, she looked up and in her face was a lion.

It roared loudly at her while giving her a menacing glare.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed really loud.

Naveen heard his wife's scream and walked up to the barrier of the lion's exhibit. He saw his wife about to be attacked by a pack of lions!

"Tiana!" He said shouting out to her.

Tiana looked up scared out of her wits at the moment.

"Naveen!" She said. "Please help me!"

Naveen had to think fast or his poor wife would be lunch chow for those wild cats, so he threw away the hot dog and prepared to leap over the barriers.

"Don't worry I'll save you!" He said and jumped over the barrier and into the lion's exhibit. Where he landed on one of the lions and out of reflex tumbled across the ground while avoiding the other lion's deadly claws and stood back up holding out his arms out, and challenging them.

A crowd of people started to appear wondering what the commotion was about and spotted Naveen and Tiana in the lion's exhibit.

"O mi gasta!" (A/N: Oh my goodness!)

"Saprika hez hema!" (A/N: Somebody help them!)

"Vasa…Genesta!" (A/N: Get…Security!)

Naveen stood in between the lions and Tiana, giving the lions his menacing glare.

Tiana sat helplessly while watching what could be a terrifying battle of survival.

One of the lions growled deeply and charged at Naveen!

"Naveen!" Tiana said worriedly.

But Naveen watched the lion and anticipated its moves and quickly moved to the side and grabbed its head. He started wrestling with it while it was struggling to get out of his arms.

Tiana was astounded at her husband's strength!

Other lions came charging towards Naveen, but he saw this and with amazing power he lifted the lion and chucked the lion towards them.

They all got knocked down and growled angrily giving Naveen and Tiana glares before hurrying away in defeat.

Tiana looked away from the fled pack of lions to her husband. She saw that his shirt had scratches on it but other than that he was fine.

Naveen turned to Tiana and asked.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded

"Yes…but are you?"

He also nodded and walked towards her to hoist her up carefully into his strong arms.

"I'm so glad your fine." He said. "You really had me worried there."

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I fell in accidentally, from a big mob of people."

Naveen shook his head.

"Well…please be careful next time." He said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Tiana smiled.

"You won't loose me." Tiana said. "I may look small but I am gutsy when it comes to danger."

Naveen smiled and couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Haha…yeah right."

"What!...I can handle and take care myself." She said while smiling.

"Yeah sure…you handled yourself just fine when those lions almost assaulted you." He said.

Tiana laughed.

"Okay fine you win…" She said crossing her arms and pouting. "What are you Mr. fantastic?"

Naveen grinned.

"Mmhmm…danger is my middle name."

Tiana grinned and leaned up to kiss his lips and then pulled away.

"Well I guess I owe you one." She said while reaching up to stoke his chiselled chin. "What do you suppose I should give you?"

Naveen leaned forward and whispered.

"Well…how about as an award…" He said while giving her a kiss on the lips. "We both have together a nice hot bubble bath and get comfortable…with some romantic jazz music…"

Tiana smiled.

"Hmm…sounds lovely but how about…" She said and whispered the rest to him in his ear.

Naveen's eyes widened."

"Ooooo!...oh my…" He said grinning. "What kind of a monster are you!"

Tiana laughed out loud.

"Haha…oh come on it's not that bad." She said. "So how about it…you up for it."

Naveen chucked.

"You should know what my answer is…" He said and began moving with his wife in arms to the security that waited before them.

()()()()


	22. Midnight Escapade

A/N: This one was very interesting...it shows a lot for its current title but you'll just have to see for yourself. This is the longest chapter yet! Enjoy!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Midnight Escapade

It was nine o'clock at night and Tiana was in bed asleep. She was assisting the chef's working down in the palace's kitchen all day today, and now all she really wanted was to snuggle in the warm and soft bed…

BANG!

Suddenly the door slammed open!

"Tiana!" Naveen burst through the door of their suite looking very excited as he was grinning from ear to ear.

Tiana's eye lids opened slightly and saw her husband before closing them.

'Ooooh…go away!' She thought.

Naveen noticed that his wife was asleep and smiled before walking over to the left side and calling out to her softly.

"Tiana." Naveen said whispering. "Tiana…"

Tiana raised her eye lids slowly before speaking.

"Mmm…yes."

Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…how long have you been sleeping for?" He asked.

"Hmm…oh not long…a half an hour ago." She said but asked. "Why?"

"I just wondered because you are never this tired…" He said. "What did you do earlier on?"

"I worked down in the palace's kitchen again to help the chef's cook."

Naveen smiled.

"What dishes did you make?" He said.

Tiana smiled.

"Oh we made beignets…gumbo…" She said. "It was very fun…"

Naveen sat down on the bed and rubbed her back gently.

"Hmm…I bet you had them running for their money, once they saw how fast and skilful you are at cooking, yes."

Tiana grinned.

"Yeah…"

Silence…

Tiana noticed that the room went quiet and turned around to see Naveen looking down at the floor and twiddling with his thumbs.

"Um…Naveen."

Naveen turned towards her.

"You…seemed very excited before…what did you want to tell me?" She questioned.

"Oh." Naveen said now grinning.

He jumped over the other side of the bed and began bouncing up and down in excitement, though all the while it startled Tiana.

"Tiana you won't believe it!" He said.

"What?" She asked while gripping onto the bed. "And can you please stop bouncing would you!"

"I bumped into one of my old best friends from high school today!" He said. "And we all talked about what has been going on over the years from when we all went our separate ways and finished high school!"

"Umhmm…"

"And…" He said looking hesitant on telling her what's next.

"What is it?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I told them about you and how I got married...and boy...did it shock them!" He said while chuckling and rubbing his neck.

Tiana raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"So let me guess...they want to meet me huh." She said.

Naveen said nothing but smiled.

"Arrgh...Naveen." Tiana then fell back on the bed.

"Oh please Tiana...they really want to meet you..." He said desperately. "And it's been awhile since I've met up with them."

"But Naveen...I'm really tired." She said honestly.

"I know...but the guys were hoping to see you tonight at a jazz club."

Tiana frowned and looked at her husband.

"Well...why tonight...what about tomorrow." She questioned.

"Well...they said that they might have work tomorrow and tonight they are free." He pointed out.

Naveen reached out his hand to grip hers and rubbed it delicately.

"Please..." He said while giving her the puppy dog look.

Tiana couldn't resist the 'puppy dog' look.

Tiana smiled.

"Okay...but you owe me one."

Naveen grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks darling."

()()()()

Tiana and Naveen had started to get themselves all ready for tonight by picking out clothes and having a quick shower. Naveen in the end wore a really nice outfit which consisted of a red non-buttoned jacket, with an unbuttoned white t-shirt with his trademark tan trousers...but he also picked out a new cap which was white. It had completed his entire look all together.

He gazed at the long mirror in front of him and grinned.

"Mirror...mirror on the wall." He said. "Who is the handsomest of them all?"

"You of course."

Naveen turned to look at Tiana who had just came out of the bathroom and his jaw dropped.

Tiana looked very hot. As she had decided to wear a jean non-button cut jacket which revealed an also cut white t-shirt showing off her flat and stomach and belly button. She also wore a flaring dark blue skirt showing off her perfect thighs and legs, and to complete her look she had put on silver strap heels, some diamond studs and had her dark curly hair down...that stopped just at her waist.

Tiana smiled and gave a twirl.

"So how do I look?"

Naveen said nothing but walked up to her and hugged her closely.

"You my hotcakes...are so damn scrumptious." He said now aroused. "Care to take just two minutes with me."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah sure." She said but had out smarted him. "But we might miss the get together with your friends."

Naveen grinned but had put on an innocent look.

"They can wait...I'm hungry now." He said while looking innocent and pouted.

Tiana laughed.

"Well you can't have them all." She said now pulling out of his arms and walking towards the door...all the while swaying her hips.

Naveen watched her go and gazed at her 'but' swaying.

"Mmm...yeah...do it...do it baby." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Tiana looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well...aren't you coming?" She said now at the door and her hands on her hips.

Naveen walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hell yeah!" He said. "Let's roll."

Together they left the room.

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana were strolling the streets of Maldonia to see this mysterious jazz club which will be the spot of where they will meet up with Naveen's friends. They passed by stores of all sorts that were either open or closed and people.

"So Naveen...where is this jazz club located at." She asked.

"Oh we're getting close." He said.

They walked a little further until Naveen suddenly stopped and looked to the left of him and down an alleyway.

Tiana now confused had asked.

"Naveen what's up?"

He looked down at her and grinned.

"We are here?" He then began moving down the alleyway with Tiana following suit.

"Here?" She looked down the alleyway and saw a cue of people waiting in line to go inside a mysterious metal door entrance, with a big security guard holding a clipboard in his hand to check to see if there on the list.

They made it to the entrance and stopped in front of the guard.

The guard looked down at them and glared but soon his expression softened and he grinned.

"Ah Naveen...how is it hanging man!" He reached his hand out to shake his hand.

Naveen grinned.

"Hey Arthur!" He said and shook his hand. "I'm cool...I'm just bringing my wife to see the pals of mine."

"Oh." Arthur turned to look down at Tiana and smiled before reaching to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you miss?..." He asked.

"Oh Tiana." Tiana said with a smile.

"Tiana...beautiful name." He said.

"Thank you."

Naveen smiled at this gesture before asking.

"So are the guys in there?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yep." He said as he opened the door for them to enter. "You are already on the list as a part of the membership club anyway, you guys can go in."

"Great!" Naveen said. "Come on Tiana let's meet our guests."

And together he and Tiana entered the room and the atmosphere completely changed.

Tiana gasped at the sight.

This wasn't any normal jazz club…this was the hottest and most loose jazz club ever. As you saw all the men and women dancing, kissing, grinding and screaming!...or cruising about near the large bar on the left side of the room. On the right side there was tables with groups of people, at the centre was a dance floor and far at the back of the room, there was a stage with a hard-core jazz band playing hot and sexy jazz music.

Naveen was really excited.

"Ah...now this is my home." He said with clarity.

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"This Tiana...is the place where people have the freedom to express there inner child...the wild and carefree nature." He said while grinning. "Back in the day...I came here to spend most of my days partying non-stop with my pals!"

"Oh..." She said understanding him.

Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Naveen!"

Naveen turned around and in front of him stood a Maldonian man. He was very tall and robustly muscled, had green eyes, a lot of facial and dark hair and his skin colour was a dark tan. For clothes, he wore a navy blue t-shirt and white trousers; he also had ear piercings on his left ear.

He gave a charming grin.

Naveen showed a wide smile of pure joy!

"Ebon!" He said before walking to give him a manly hug.

"Ah ha...Naveen!" Ebon said happily.

They pulled away before chatting away in Maldonian.

Tiana watched the scene before and shook her head.

"Um hello..." She said.

They turned to look at her and smiled.

Naveen walked up to her and plant his arm around her.

"Ebon...this is my beautiful wife." He said while smiling. "Tiana."

Ebon smiled and walked up to her.

He reached out to grab her hand and kiss it.

"Ah Tiana...it's a pleasure to meet you." He said in English. "Your dazzling beauty...astounds me!"

Tiana smiled.

"Oh thank you."

Ebon now clapped his hands.

"Ah...come...come my pals have been awaiting you." He said before walking to the tables section. Naveen hold Tiana's hand and followed along, after a few minutes they came across a group of people and stopped.

"Lenny, Earl, Bernie and Jeremy!" Ebon said. "Look at who showed up."

They all looked up and smiled.

"Hi Naveen!"

Naveen smiled and waved.

"Hello." Naveen said. "It's nice to see you all again."

Tiana looked at the group and could tell that they were all Maldonian by their different tan complexions. The first one the left end had light tan skin, light blue eyes, brown hair, a green and white stripe jumper and tan khaki shorts. He was tall, exceptionally broad and quite handsome. The second one near him was tan skinned, brown eyes, dark brown hair, a red-t shirt and blue trousers. He was quite tall, masculine and handsome. The third one on the near right had dark tan skin, dark brown eyes, dark hair, a yellow t-shirt and black trousers. He was tall, masculine and handsome. Then finally, the last one had a darker tan skin, grey eyes, a black t-shirt and black trousers. He was tall, muscular and handsome.

Naveen looked down and Tiana and grinned.

"Tiana these are my mates...Lenny, Earl, Bernie and Jeremy." He said happily. "Guys...why don't you introduce yourselves but in English."

The light skinned man got up and grinned.

"Hi Tiana...I'm Lenny." The guy known as 'Lenny' said while wiggling his eyebrows. "But you may call me Len for short."

Tiana smiled.

"Hello Len."

The tan skin man got up.

"Hey Tiana...I'm Earl." The guy known as 'Earl' said with a flirt. "And I must say...you are finer than fine wine!"

Tiana laughed.

"Aw...what a charmer!"

The dark tan skinned man stood now.

"Hello...I am Bernie." The guy known as 'Bernie' said. "Nice meeting you hotcakes."

Tiana nodded.

"Nice meeting you to."

And finally the darker tan skin man now stood.

"Hi!...I'm Jeremy." The guy known as 'Jeremy' said sweetly. "Love the outfit...it accentuates your beauty!"

Tiana grinned.

"Thank you Jeremy."

Naveen was pleased that they were all now acquainted with each other before screaming out.

"Now who wants to party!"

Naveen's friends rose up and praised.

"YEAH!"

"WOOO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"PARTY!"

"YA-YA!"

Naveen wrapped his arm around Tiana before declaring.

"Then let's do this."

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana and the rest of Naveen's friends came out through the door of the entrance leading to the hot jazz. They were all sweaty, tired and exhausted but nonetheless...they were having a blast!

"Haha...Naveen you still got it man." Lenny said while laughing. "You move smoother...than ice on water!"

Naveen rubbed his fingernails on his shirt before blowing them.

"Yeah...I know." He said smugly. "I still got it."

Tiana watched him and shook her head.

"Sure...it helps to boast his ego every once in a while." Tiana said with crossed arms.

Ebon laughed.

"Ah...don't be surprised." Ebon said chuckling. "Naveen loves the attention...and when he does...well watch out!"

Naveen grinned.

"Ebon...Ebon...Ebon...you know me too well, yes." He said.

Ebon grinned and wrapped an arm around Naveen's shoulder.

"Sure do mi amigo." He said before turning towards Tiana. "And you Tiana...you grinded hard tonight!"

Tiana smirked.

"Well there's a lot that you don't know about me." She said confidently with her hands on her hips.

Naveen walked up to Tiana and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ah...she will always have my heart." Naveen said and kissed her on the cheek.

Ebon laughed

"Mm...young love."

Earl checked his watch for the time and frowned.

"Aaaw...faldi faldonza."

Bernie saw this and asked.

"Earl what's wrong?"

"I have work in the morning...and it's already 3:00am." Earl said. "I have to head back home."

Bernie waved his hand.

"Oh I'll give you a ride home in my car."

Earl looked at him and smiled.

"You will."

"Yep." Bernie said and began walking. "Come my car is near here."

"Alright." Earl said but before walking he stopped. "Bye guys...I got to head back home now."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"But how are you going to get home?"

"Oh...Bernie is giving me a ride." Earl said and waved to Naveen and Tiana. "See ya everyone...Naveen call me sometime okay."

"Sure." Naveen said.

Earl smiled.

"Bye Tiana it was nice seeing you."

Tiana smiled

"Nice seeing you to."

Bernie also waved before heading off with Earl following as well.

Tiana looked up at Naveen.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Naveen looked down and smiled.

"Sure...I'm gonna say goodbye to my pals."

Naveen walked up to his friends to say goodbye.

"Well mi amigos...it's time for me and Tiana to leave." He said.

"Okay...bye Naveen." Ebon said before hugging him.

Naveen hugged back.

They pulled back and Ebon walked up to Tiana to kiss her hand.

"Bye...gorgeous."

Tiana smiled.

"Bye Ebon."

He then stood to the side as Lenny and Jeremy came up to do the same. Then walked towards Naveen and hugged him.

"Love ya Naveen."

"Miss ya buddy."

"Miss you both all the same." Naveen said. "I'll call you guys so we can meet up sometime.

They nodded and walked beside Ebon.

Naveen and Tiana then began moving together to go home.

"You have really nice friends." Tiana said with a smile. "Funny and love to express themselves openly."

Naveen grinned.

"Yep." He said and laughed. "There always around the block at times...and when I need them...they are always there for me."

Tiana then yawned and Naveen noticed.

"Aw...are you tired?"

Tiana nodded.

"Then let's go home so you can rest." He said while rubbing her arm affectionately.

Tiana leaned her head on his shoulder.

()()()()


	23. Nifty Tattoo!

A/N: I had the extra time to accomplish another chapter for ya'll! Enjoy!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Nifty Tattoo!

Tiana was walking down one of the many corridors of the palace happily while just reading one of her many cookbooks to herself when...

BUMP!

Tiana had bumped into Naveen who looked very hesitant for some reason.

"Oh hi Tiana...hu...how are you on this fine morning!" He said with a smile.

"Fine...hmm..." She said looking at him up and down.

"Hmm...what?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. "Are you hiding something?"

"Uh..."

She smiled.

"Come on you can tell me."

"Well...okay but come...I'll show you in the royal living room."

Together they head all the way there and Naveen checked to see if anyone was in there. Once he saw no one in there, he opened the door for Tiana to come inside and then closed the door after himself.

Tiana walked up to one of the royal couches and sat down.

"So what is it?" She questioned.

Naveen lifted up his T-shirt to reveal many...tattoos!

Tiana was gobsmacked!

"Uh..." She said while scratching her head. "Naveen when were you gonna tell me that you had tattoos!"

"Well...I just thought that may 'be I should tell you I did...I mean you would find out eventually, yes." He said.

"Well shoot...yeah I would but...I just wondered why I hadn't noticed sooner!" She said puzzled.

Naveen chuckled.

"Oh well that's easy...usually to hide this away from you or anyone...I would coat them all with some make up that actually blends in with my skin colour perfectly!" He pointed out.

Tiana stood up and walked up to Naveen to see the tattoos. She had always wanted to see a tattoo but...unfortunately never really had because of three easy reasons...

One reason is her mother.

Two the reason is she never went around stores in New Orleans that resort to doing such a thing.

Three is because...she never really took the time to see the greater things in life...because she had work to do 24/7.

She looked at the many different images and was...there I say...very impressed.

She grinned at the tattoo on his left shoulder of music notes leading to a detailed image of a phonograph!

"That's a swell picture of a phonograph!"

Naveen grinned.

"Yeah I really like that one...it represents my inner passion for jazz, no."

"Umhmm...very." She said then inspected another one.

The next one on his back near the right showed the cards of an ace, king, queen, jack and finally a joker.

"Oh what's that one?" She pointed out for him to know what she was looking at.

"That oh...I don't know when I got that one?"

Tiana saw another one on his left shoulder of a dagger and a snake coiling around it.

"What's that one on your left shoulder?" She asked.

"Hmm...oh I got that one while joining the army...it was our squadron logo, a...symbol of great pride and honour." He said with pride.

Tiana then saw one on his right shoulder.

"And...this one?"

It was a shark bursting from the sea.

Naveen looked at it and nodded his head.

"Um...I got that while joining with the navy; again it was our squadron's logo."

She nodded her head.

Then she spotted something outstanding!

It was a tattoo of a big heart with wings and had the two initials of N and T from within in golden curvaceous handwriting. But what was so fascinating was...it was done on the chest over his very heart.

Tiana smiled at it.

"Ooh...what is that?"

Naveen looked down at what she was looking at and let out a wide grin.

"Ah...you found my latest one yet, yes." He said happily. "I got it done today...what do you think?"

"I think it is sweet and adorable." Tiana said while smiling. "And you engraved the first letter of my name and yours too!"

"Well it is...because it shows how deep our love is?" He said while gripping her hands softly. "You complete me as one."

Tiana leaned up to Naveen's chest where his tattoo is and kissed it softly.

"And so do you...always."

Naveen grinned.

He let go of her hands and pulled down his t-shirt before sighing.

"Ah...I've kept it hidden for years from my parents because if they found out...that I bee mistreating my body so wrongly th-" He was stopped by a finger.

"They may judge you...but it is your body...so it's you choice." Tiana said. "If you want a tattoo then I'm all for it."

Naveen cracked a smile and leaned forward to kiss her softly before pulling away.

"Thank you."

Tiana smiled.

They had taken a hold of one of their hands before walking together happily.

Tiana then looked up and asked.

"Say do you think...I can get a tattoo."

Naveen looked down and laughed.

"Certainly...but are you sure...you can handle the pressure?" He asked.

"Pressure?" She questioned.

"Yes...I mean the pain...getting a tattoo isn't as easy as it looks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...once you get one...it's for life."

Tiana widened her eyes.

"Life!"

Naveen nodded.

"Well I guess it's better if that I think about it first before rushing too fast." She said.

Naveen chuckled.

"Well...I think it's the best decision yet."

They soon left the room together and closed the door.

()()()()


	24. It's Your Birthday!

A/N: Wow...this is my greatest one yet! Enjoy!

Note – I've recently updated another chapter for All Is Fair In Love and Judgement; check it out when you're ready!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

It's Your Birthday!

Tiana was relaxing in bed as the sunlight from outside eased it's merrily way straight through the gap in between the curtains till it positioned itself on Tiana's face.

She moaned and pulled the bed sheet covers over her face.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a waitress servant pulled in a cart of food.

"Hello your highness!" She said while smiling cheerily.

Tiana pulled her hand out of the bed sheets and waved.

"It's such a beautiful day today!" The waitress said and walked over to the curtains then pulled them apart. "Ah...what a lovely sunshine!"

Tiana sat up in bed and yawned.

The waitress servant pushed the cart over to where Tiana was sleeping at. She took out a cup and poured in it some coffee before handing it to her.

"Here you go your highness, your complementary coffee and..." She said with enthusiasm before pulling off all case lids. "Your complimentary breakfast!"

Tiana took the warm beverage and took a sip.

"Thank you...Mary Sue."

She smiled.

"Not at all you highness." She said. "Now if you need anything, them just call me to assist by the intercom on you left hand side view."

She then left the room.

Tiana looked at the wondrous food. It was pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, muffins and an assortment of delicious fruit. She didn't know where to start so...

She picked out a plate with a pancake and a piece of bacon.

She began eating when...

SLAM!

"Tiana!" Naveen shouted out.

Tiana startled looked up with a piece of bacon hanging loosely from her mouth.

Naveen saw this and found it hilarious as he started laughing.

"Haha...you got bacon in your teeth." He said while laughing and waving his hand. "Haha...stop...just stop."

Tiana rolled her eyes and finished of her bacon.

"If you got something else funny to say." She said with sarcasm. "Please don't say it in my presence."

Naveen rolled his eyes.

"Haha...very witty..." He said before walking over to her and kissed her cheek, but began pulling and wiggled it. "AW...you're so adorable!"

"Naveen!" Tiana said pushing his hand away with a straight face, but began laughing. "Stop...playing."

Naveen grinned.

"Okay." He said and walked to the cart and picked out an apple, then took a large bite. "You know...I thought I'd surprise you today..."

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Um...on what?" She asked.

Naveen chewed off the last bit of the apple before slinging it into a bowl. He then wrapped an arm around her.

"Well...picture this baby." He said charmingly. "I planned to take you to see the most beautiful and fun-loving scenery ever!"

"Oh really and why?"

Naveen chuckled.

"Are you serious...do you not know what day it is?" He said now looking innocent.

Tiana didn't have a clue and what the special occasion was...

"Well...well uh..." She said now thinking hard. "...our anniversary..."

Naveen bowed his head before leaning in closely to her ear and shouted.

"TIANA IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Tiana flew back on the bed before rolling off it and to the floor.

Naveen laughed.

Tiana struggled to pull herself back on the bed.

"It's my birthday!..." She said shocked but asked. "But I never told you my birthday...who did?"

"Oh a sweet lady...as you may call Eudora."

Tiana moaned.

"Oh...mama why?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hmm...why are you so upset about your birthday?" He asked as he walked around to assist her up. "I thought you'd be happy."

Tiana made her bed sadly.

"Oh I do...it's just I've never celebrated my birthdays ever since..." She said now looking down teary eyed.

Naveen concerned patted her back.

"Is it something much deeper?"

Tiana nodded.

"You see the day on my birthday my daddy had to go to war...and…" She said now wiping her eyes. "I just never celebrated my birthday okay!"

Naveen saddened by this gave a weak smile.

"Well you know what...I think you'll make him proud to make up all those lost birthdays." He said. "Because it's your day and only day...in which you can express yourself and be happy!"

Tiana looked timid.

"Oh I don't know...what if can't do this?" She questioned.

Naveen grinned.

"Then you'll never know until you try it."

Tiana nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay...I will...for my daddy."

()()()()

They travelled together in a car to Ganzania. It turns out that Naveen travelled there a month ago to book tickets for the summer fair hosting there, he thought that it would be the best birthday surprise for his wife.

A valet opened the car door and Naveen stepped out before pulling his wife's hand gently to lead her out of it.

Tiana looked in front of her and smiled brightly.

"It's beautiful."

Naveen looked at her and grinned.

"I knew you would like it." He said and pulled out his arm. "Care for a day...of fun milady."

Tiana grinned.

"Sure my handsome devil." She said before linking her arm in his.

They both walked up to the ticket booth.

"Here you go." Naveen said.

The ticket booth man smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "Have fun!"

Naveen and Tiana then walked in and saw all the fun rides and prize lanes, like the water log ride, bumper cars, roller coaster rides, the tunnel of love ride and the big wheel.

"Wow." She said. "I never went to a summer fair before."

Naveen grinned.

"Well...you're going to have a blast." Before running off with her following in suit and laughing.

Tiana laughed too.

They stopped at the bumper car section.

"Ever rid a bumper car." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head.

"Well let's ride." Before pulling her along.

A few minutes later...

"Hahaha..." Tiana said. "Do it again."

Naveen and Tiana were in a bumper car having fun. Naveen was driving the car and crashing into a lot of different people in their own bumper cars.

"Out of the way...Prince Naveen coming through!" He said shouting out. "Learn how to drive people!"

Tiana laughed.

Then the bell rang signalling all the bumper cars to stop.

Naveen and Tiana stood from the seat and left.

Tiana punched Naveen on the arm.

"If you ever try that again...then so help me."

Naveen grinned.

"Don't say that...you love me."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

They walked to the next ride which was a roller coaster. Naveen looked at it and smiled cockily while Tiana frowned.

"Um are you sure about this ride?" She said in questioning. "Because it looks quite...deadly?"

Naveen waved his hand.

"Oh it's completely safe...I went it once ten times." He said while grinning. "And broke a new record."

Tiana looked at him like he was nuts in the head.

"You're so crazy." Before walking towards the ride anyway with Naveen following close behind.

They got in as the instructor pushed down the bar and said.

"Alright...there in now." He said. "Let's go!"

The ride began moving up tracks slowly.

Tiana now scared started to panic.

"Oh I can't do this." But Naveen took her hand and rubbed it gently.

"You'll be fine."

Then as they reached the top it stopped.

Tiana confused had asked.

"What's happened?"

Naveen grinned now gripping the bar.

"Wait for it." And as he said that it began to move and quickly slide down the hill.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Tiana screamed. "Oh my gosh...oh my gosh!"

"Haha...Woo...I'm sliding." Naveen said as he waved his hands in the air.

Ten minutes later...

"Blaaaaa..." Tiana was stood bending over a dumpster vomiting.

Naveen patted her back.

"Yes...you let it out." He said. "You know Tiana a first experience can lead to this sort of thing...you aren't the only one."

Tiana now finished sat back up.

"Err...I never want to go on that ride again." She said still disturbed.

Naveen shrugged and turned to the next ride...which was the tunnel of love. He grinned slyly.

"Oh Tiana...do you fancy riding." He said as he wrapped an arm around her. "The tunnel of **love.**"

Tiana looked at him as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to get me to go to the tunnel love for some romancing?" She asked.

"Mmm...you can say that." He said huskily.

Tiana raised an eyebrow...

"Okay."

They then headed for the tunnel of love.

Ten minutes later...

A young man and lady were awaiting the couple to come out.

"Wow they've been there for quite awhile." The young man said.

Naveen and Tiana came out huffing heavily. Their clothes all ragged and hair a little messy.

"Oh my god!" Tiana said tiredly but very aroused.

"Mmm." Naveen said groaning while still aroused.

The young couple grew confused.

"Um are you guys alright?" The young man asked.

Naveen looked at them and grinned.

"Oh yeah...we're fine." He said grabbing Tiana's hand. "Excuse us."

They both walked away flinching a little as the young couple still stared at them.

"What an odd young couple." The man said

The young woman nodded.

Naveen and Tiana carried on walking until they heard someone say...

"Hey there, who would like to win a prize?" A man shouted out while hosting the hammer strength test. "Prove how strong you are...and win a free prize!"

Naveen felt his ego rise up as he raised his hand.

The man saw him and pointed him out.

"Okay...young man come and tries this challenge...if you have the guts that is!" He said.

Naveen walked towards him as he pointed to the hammer.

"Lift that up and slam it on that ramp, if you're so great!" The man mocked.

Naveen rubbed his hands together and grabbed the hammer before lifting it.

People started gasping out loud.

Tiana watched and couldn't help but to gasped.

Naveen grinned.

"Haha...no sweat, yes!" He said before slamming it hard on the ramp and the dill went quickly up high...before slamming the bell!

The man stood shocked at this as Naveen walked back to the man.

"Um...my prize please." He said smugly while grinning.

The man realised he stood there dumbly, before shaking his head.

"Uh sure..." He said and picked up a stuffed brown giant teddy bear with a red bow tied around its neck.

Naveen took it before giving it to Tiana.

She smiled and took it before hugging it.

Naveen grinned.

"What were you thinking about...after doing this?" She asked.

"What is it a crime...to be pleasing my woman." He said while flexing his muscles.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Yes...I guess." She said and grinned. "But thank you..."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Naveen grinned goofily in response.

Tiana watched him and laughed.

"Just come on." As she began walking with Naveen following to.

Naveen looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting and then thought of an idea...

"Tiana would like to try the big wheel?" He asked while hoping she'd say 'yes'.

Tiana thought for a moment before responding.

"Sure." She said with a smile

They walked over to the big wheel and the instructor opened the door for them to enter. They both got in and it began moving slowly up.

Tiana scared hold onto Naveen.

Naveen smiled and hugged her for comfort.

And just as they went to the top it stopped.

Tiana looked over at the sky and fair then grinned.

"Wow...this is absolutely beautiful." She said. "And the fair's lights are amazing!"

Naveen grinned.

"From everything that happened in this fair...this is my most favourite."

Tiana looked at him and smiled.

"Wow...I see why you love it." She said captivated. "It's so indescribable..."

"Yes." He looked at Tiana and saw her eyes glow brighter than before, and he didn't take his eyes off them. "I'm happy that you're...happy."

Tiana leaned her hand up to rub his cheek.

"Thank you for making my birthday a special one...making me have fun...my daddy must be watching us..." She said happily.

Naveen softly smiled.

"Yes he would be and he'd love us for it."

They then leaned in and gave a soft kiss.

()()()()


	25. An Angelical ball!

A/N: Here's another one guys and its got taste! Enjoy!

Today's word meaning:

¿Apestado?" – It's Spanish for 'stinky'.

**I do not own Disney or PATF! **

An Angelical Ball!

Tiana was attending a royal ball tonight wearing her best attire. She wore a blue evening gown that looked just like the one she wore on the night of the masquerade ball in New Orleans back at the Labouff's Estate. She also had for accessorises decided to wear blue dazzling stud earrings, a small sapphire and diamond tiara, glassy blue heels, and straightened her black curly hair which reached at her waist. She looked dazzling and beautiful tonight.

The guards opened the doors for her as she stood at the top of the two one sided staircase. She looked down bellow at the many guests that were from either Maldonia or a different country. Normally, at a ball hosted at the palace you'd find the most important people there, such as Dukes, Prime Ministers, Duchess or other royals from other countries.

"Oh my...there are so many guests." Tiana said nervously.

Now Tiana had never been to a royal ball before...so this was her first time to experience it because, she was a princess after all.

She sucked in a breath.

"Come on I can do this." She said and walked down with a small smile.

Some of the guests looked up and spotted Tiana. They then gasped in astonishment or smiled.

"Is that Princess Tiana?"

"Wow...she looks simply marvellous!"

"She sure is a beauty!"

"Hmm…I wonder if that will fit me."

As Tiana made it to her final step...she was then overcrowded by many male guests. She looked startled at this at once.

"Princess will you honour me with a dance?"

"No...choose me your highness."

"I dance way...better than them."

Tiana looked at them all before smiling and shook her hands in front of her. She must remember that as a princess, she must be polite, graceful and courteous.

"Hey...hey...easy guys." She said. "One at a time...now I'll pick."

They all straightened themselves out and gave their best smiles. It was certainly humorous to her!

"Hmhm…" She almost laughed but covered her mouth.

She looked around before picking one of them. He was a tall handsome foreign man, that was had light tan skin, sea green eyes and burgundy straight short hair. He was wearing an all black tuxedo.

"I pick you to dance with." She said smiling.

He smiled charmingly before strolling up to her, took her hand and planted a gentle kiss.

"What a lovely girl." He said with a Spanish accented deep voice then asked. "Shall we dance together?"

Tiana smiled.

"Sure." They strolled in the middle of the dance floor and danced with the crowd.

Tiana looked at the man before her. She found him charming and handsome but still he couldn't compete with her husband.

"Hello your highness...I'm Morgon Phelanders." He said. "A duke from Spain."

Tiana smiled.

"Oh...Spain...that's nice."

"Yes...it's nice there...and peaceful."

Morgon gave Tiana his illustrious gaze and leaned forward to place his face in her neck before giving an inhale.

"Mmm...that is quite a fragrance you got there." He said. "It smells divine...what is it exactly.

Tiana glanced to the left.

"Um...it's vanilla and lavender." She said before leaving it at that. She felt a bit awkward that he mentioned that.

Morgon knew that Tiana felt a bit uncomfortable so he decided to break the ice.

"Don't worry your highness...I'm not trying to pull anything." He said before resting his hand a bit lower on her back.

Tiana felt this before pulling back.

"Um...I'm sorry but I don't feel like dancing right now."

Morgon gave a raised eyebrow.

"Is it me...?" He said checked himself out. "Do I smell…¿Apestado?"

"What?" Tiana said startled. "No."

"Then are you feeling fine?" He asked.

'_Well what do you think?' _She thought.

Tiana sighed.

"No I just…" She said while looking across the room and spotted a long table filled with food and refreshments.

"I'm just...a bit tired from dancing...may I be excused to have a drink."

Morgon waved his hand before smiling.

"Sure that's fine."

Tiana made her way to the refreshments and saw an assortment of drinks, wine, champagne, punch or just water.

Not being a drinker...she chose water.

She took a slow sip before sighing.

Naveen was supposed to be coming down yet still hasn't shown up…what was he doing?

Suddenly, the sounds of trumpets were heard!

"Presenting the royal highnesses!"

Everyone in the crowd looked up and spotted the royals. There was King Nazaraf and the Queen Shafira, holding her small sons little hands Prince Nataniel and finally Prince Naveen. He was dressed in his royal uniform, wearing his crown and supportive medals…must be from his time working in both the Army and Navy. He still looked very handsome.

A lot of women were swooning for Prince Naveen.

"Oh my…it's Prince Naveen!" A brunette woman.

"He's so handsome." A red head woman licked her lips.

"Aw…I can gaze at him all day." Sighed a blonde woman.

Tiana shook her head at the women.

She looked closely at her husband's face…seeing discomfort.

"Hmm…what's the matter?" She whispered.

Naveen wasn't enjoying wearing his princely outfit, it was restrictive and ugh…too fancy and gaudy!

'Ugh…I'm starting to sweat!' He thought.

"Good evening everyone!" Cheered the king and asked. "Are you having fun tonight?"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

'Can't…breath.' Naveen thought as he began shaking.

Nataniel looked up at his older brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother…Naveen is shaking." Nataniel said with a cute voice.

Queen Shafira looked at her oldest son and shook her head.

'No Naveen…not tonight!' She thought worriedly.

"I and my family are proud to attend this ball." The king said. "And to cherish it because it's our 50th time over the years now!"

Everyone clapped happily.

'Must escape this torturous outfit.' Naveen thought and looked over the crowd and spotted Tiana. 'Tiana!'

Tiana looked so breathtakingly beautiful tonight.

"Achidonza…" He said with wide eyes. "She looks so…so."

Naveen then grinned.

"I must dance with her." He whispered and tried to move in his suffocating outfit…without succeeding.

"Mmm…that's it." He said annoyed. "This outfit has to go."

Nataniel heard and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh."

Naveen with all his might lashed his hands onto the front of his outfit and pulled hard…

RIPE!

Naveen ripped off his outfit revealing a new style underneath. He wore an elegant white tuxedo, white trousers, black bow and shoes. It was like…he turned into a beautiful butterfly!

Everyone gasped stood silent.

Some women passed out and others swooned.

"I LOVE YOU NAVEEN!" One woman shouted out.

The king narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Naveen look what you did…you got your outfit all over my carpet." He pointed at his presentable carpet.

Naveen grinned and walked up to his father before touching one hand on his shoulder.

"It's just a carpet." Before walking away and down the stairs.

"Strmbmp." The king got red in the face showing anger as he huffed.

Nataniel started laughing.

The king looked down at his youngest son steamed.

Nataniel stopped laughing.

The queen then shook her head.

"Here we go again." She said sighing.

As Naveen finally made it to the final step before moving through the crowd. A woman reached out to touch his arm and giggled.

Naveen looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah...haha." She covered her mouth bashfully.

He shook his head and carried on walking until he reached Tiana.

Tiana smiled at him.

He grinned smoothly.

"Hello." He said and wriggled his eyebrows.

Tiana giggled at him and shook her head.

"So what are you suppose to be?" She asked.

"A guardian angel." He said and put his hand out for her to take. "Who would like to dance with this beauty before him…if she let him?"

Tiana's smile widened.

"I would be delighted." She said and took his hand.

Naveen looked behind him.

"Maestro…plays me some smooth jazz." He said with a wink.

The maestro smiled and turned to the orchestra group who swapped their classical instruments to jazz. They then began playing…it all seemed too usual, like they done it so many times.

Naveen pulled his wife close to him and began to sway with her. The light from the chandeliers had dimmed down a little.

Everyone found this moment romantic and latched onto a partner for a dance.

Tiana looked up at her husband.

Naveen smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips for a bit then pulled away.

"So where have you been?" Tiana asked him.

"Me?"

Tiana nodded.

"Oh…with my family." Naveen answered. "I got into an argument with my father about what outfit to wear to the ball."

"That's all." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Naveen said with a sigh. "My father was like…Naveen I raised you to be a proper prince and a gentleman…so wear your traditional clothing."

Tiana nodded.

"Then what did you say?"

"I said father…your a…drama queen!"

Tiana then laughed.

"That's certainly something you would say to your dad." She said. "Always got to be a rebel."

Naveen huffed.

"Well that's me…and if he doesn't like it then he can stuff it." Naveen said confidently.

Tiana reached up to stroke his chiselled chin.

"Such a bad boy…"

Naveen grinned.

"Haha I know…I'm such a naughty boy!"

Tiana laughed again.

"Mmhmm and…sexy!"

Naveen dipped her and planted his lips on hers for a passionate kiss.

The king, queen and the little prince watched the loving couple.

"Ah…such love in the air." The queen said. "Nazaraf look at my son and Tiana, aren't they just angels."

The king's anger died away and showed a soft smile to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Ah…even if Naveen can be a hardhead at times…he still knows how to set the mood straight."

The queen kissed her husband on the lips.

Nataniel covered his eyes.

"Ew!"

The royal highnesses laughed at their son.

()()()()


	26. Calypso

A/N: Hello mi gorgeous viewers!...are you ready for more fun and romance today, because I'm ready again…to pleasure you all! Lol…note it's just a joke…*rubbing back of head*. This has certainly got me head spinning…it's just so unreal!lol! enjoy!

Special Maldonian vocabulary:

Encalantria – Beauty

Liverto – Please

Mi – My

Ganst – Will

Tu - You

Asparo – Do

Encantido – Beautiful

Imfunkas Huenta – Dance Studio

Glifias – Flatteringly

Jumpula – Hugh

Livla – Ass

Toyanda – Adorable

Flacia – Face

Despartas – Killer

Nuwa – Hour

Tass – Glass

Giotas - Figure

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Calypso

Tiana dressed for a special day for her…she was going to do a private dance class. She was dressed in a tight red and black dress that was cut diagonally to the side ending at her thigh in black, had black tights and black high heels. She had her long dark curly hair out and poised at her waist. She was…she was…an encalantria!

Tiana moaned.

"Naveen I don't see why…I must go to some dance studio!" She said. "You already taught me how to dance."

Naveen was dressed in his trademark attire had grinned. He was leaning against the dresser in their room before started to make his way towards her.

"Oh Tiana…there is so much in dancing that I must teach you." He said. "There are other dance moves out there to be discovered my beauty!"

He wrapped his arm around her.

'Mmm…so snugly…so warm.' He thought.

Tiana rolled her eyes and pulled herself away from him.

"Must you do **that**?"

Naveen sighed.

"Oh but Tiana…" He said. "We have no inspiration anymore."

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Inspiration for what?" She asked.

Naveen mumbled it quietly.

Tiana having not heard what he just said…had rolled her eyes.

"Say what?"

"I said se…ex…sex life!" He said out bursting, he waved his hand in the air. "I mean…where's the spark…the spontaneous display for affection."

Tiana thought about it.

"But we do…"

Now Naveen raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Okay!...a little."

Naveen waved his hand in the air.

"See…see what I mean." He said. "Tiana where losing our enticingly and exasperating love!...the chemistry."

Tiana now crossed her arms.

Naveen now got down on his knees.

"Liverto…mi encantido ganst tu asparo…imfunkas Huenta! He pleaded and gave her the puppy dog look.

Tiana placed her hand on her hip.

"You really want me to do this?…"

Naveen nodded his lips quivering.

Tiana sighed.

"Fine…just please stop that."

Naveen got up quickly and kissed his wife on the lips before pulling back smiling.

"Thank you…mi baby girl."

Tiana shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Tiana said with a stern look. "I'm nobody's baby girl!"

Naveen grinned.

"But you are to me." He said. "Who has…un glifias jumpula livla, toyanda flacia, despartas nuwa tass giotas!"

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have a clue on what you just said."

Naveen then kissed her.

"I know it's a thing of beauty!"

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana headed down to the palace's greatest dance studio. In fact Naveen had practised a lot in his spare time there, or to just have fun and let loose…fine display of skills!

They went inside the room.

The room was very large and showing plenty of space. There were mirrors circulating the room and the flooring had been furnished with wood…probably a very expensive pine or oak. It looked plain and simple for a dance studio.

Tiana walked about the room admiring it before hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in." Naveen said.

A tall man then stepped into the room. He was dressed in a simple white tank top and black trousers. He had deep chocolaty eyes and a dark tan, had a young face but with no hair. He has very chiselled features…including a six pack.

Tiana looked at the man and in his eyes. They were so captivating…

"Hello I am Jeeko…" He said in a seductively charming voice. "Do not question it…but admire it."

'Oh…so dazzling' Tiana thought.

"Yeah…yeah." Naveen said. "Can we begin to dance already…dance instructor."

Jeeko smiled.

"Why yes…Naveen we can get started." The man pulled from his back a small phonograph, and placed it on the ground. He turned it on and it began playing an upbeat tempo sound.

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Um what is with this music…it sounds like jazz but sounds more different and so very fast!" Tiana said astonished.

The man began shaking his hips hypnotically.

"Oh but you must know or heard about…salsa dancing." He said. It relinquishes the stress, yes."

Tiana shook her head.

Naveen knows about it back in his younger days as a teenager. He once danced to this kind of music and very much enjoyed it. Being a lover of dance and music, he tried out many dance moves from different styles.

The man slide up to Tiana and pulled her close to him. He placed his hand on her hips and began swaying them.

"Feel the rhythm of the music in your soul…let it tantalize your very being." He said.

Tiana began swaying her hips though a bit hesitant. It seemed very easy for her to do it so well.

"Am I doing well?" She asked.

"Well?" Jeeko said before grinning. "You are doing amazingly!"

Naveen watched Tiana sway her hips, her big but bouncing back and forth. He licked his lips as he tried his best to hold back his urges and keep from drooling. Although…he started feeling a twinge of jealousy for the man holding his wife in his arms.

"Come on…let loose and be free!" The dance instructor praised.

Tiana then started walking and swaying her hips, with her hands in the air. She was rolling her flat stomach.

Naveen started hyperventilating.

'Oh my…wow hot mama!' he thought.

Tiana slid her hands down her waist, hips and thighs. She went down to the floor and up…her thighs bulging and but sticking out further…if it was possible!

Naveen gasped.

"Achidonza…"

The dance teacher moved behind Tiana and pressed his body against hers, following her rhythmic patterns.

"Yes there we go…there we go…"

Tiana blushed.

This was quite unsuspecting.

Naveen seethed through his teeth and in a hump…left the room.

"Naveen?" Tiana asked while turning to the door and seeing no sign of her husband.

Jeeko wavered his hand.

"Let him go…we have a dance session to do."

()()()()

_Later on in the evening..._

Naveen was in his and Tiana's suite reading a book. That dance instructor will feel his wrath as he gripped the book tightly. He wanted to rip the book but…it had to be returned to the palaces own library.

"Curses." He said annoyed.

The door slammed open and Tiana twirled into the room excitedly.

"Haha…I never felt so alive!"

Naveen huffed and stuck his tongue his tongue out…with a funny expression on his face.

Tiana noticed Naveen acting grumpy…and smiled.

She danced her way to the bed and fell on it near Naveen's side.

"Aw…what's wrong baby?"

Naveen slammed his book onto the bed before turning to Tiana.

"Tiana…I don't trust …" Naveen said sourly.

Now Tiana placed her hands on to her hips.

"Now I thought somebody said…that this dance studio theme was a great idea to build up our." Tiana said while shaking away. "Spontaneous display for affection."

"And it was." Naveen said before crossing his arms. "Before Jeeko ruined it."

Tiana smiled.

"Aw come on grumpikins!" She said before reaching to fingers on both sides of Naveen's lips and making a strained smile. "Come on smile."

Naveen wavered his hand to shoo away Tiana's fingers.

Tiana sighed.

She then smelled a foul odour and sniffed her armpits.

"Ew!" She said. "Bath time for me."

She then hopped off the bed and ran for the bathroom.

Once the door closed…Naveen picked up the suites phone and called someone.

"Hello I want to file a complaint about me and wife's dance instructor." Naveen said twirling the phone cable. "A replacement...mmhmm sound nice…thanks you."

Naveen hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver.

He smirked giddily.

"Oohoo…I'm such a sneak."

()()()()

The next day…

Naveen and Tiana arrived at the dance studio waiting for the dance instructor.

"Oh I can't wait to see again." Tiana said happily.

Naveen smirked.

"Oh me as well."

Knock!

"Come in." Tiana said.

Then in came a woman.

The woman was extremely sexy and very beautiful.

She had light tan skin, emerald green eyes, fiery red long wavy hair and had full lips in red lipstick. She was dressed in a tight long red dress without stapes showing a lot of cleavage, the dress ended at the legs having a long slit making its way to her thighs. She also had red high heels.

"Hello." She said in a deep and seductively accented charming voice. "I'm Chantelle…your new dance instructor.

"Say what?" Tiana said shocked.

Naveen coughed.

And Tiana looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh my…tisk…tisk." Naveen said innocently. "What a shame."

"What happened to him?" Tiana asked her.

The new dance instructor did stretches on the floor.

"Left to go to Spain…there was too many complaints." She said truthful.

Tiana looked at Naveen again.

He coughed.

"Gee I wonder why?"

The dance instructor got up and turned on the music.

"Now who would like to start first?" She asked.

"Oh I…choose me Chantelle!" Naveen said wavering his hand.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at this before resting her hands on her hips.

Naveen then pulled Chantelle close to him.

"Oooh…easy such charisma in one man!" Chantelle said thrilled.

Naveen grinned.

"Well…I wouldn't like to brag."

Tiana now pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now let's start with a twirl." She said.

Naveen twirled her for a bit before pulling her back with ease.

"Mmm…you have a very strong chest." Chantelle said smiling as she flirted.

"Oh I do…hehe." Naveen said chuckling and holding his hand to his face…as if bashful.

Tiana quirked her brow.

Naveen turned to her.

"You hear that Tiana…I have a strong chest!"

"So I've heard." Tiana said sourly.

Now let's see what you can do." Chantelle said swinging her hips.

Naveen's eyes ogled her hips.

He started doing the cha-cha dance and swings his own hips. He twirled Chantelle around him before dipping her.

Tiana gasped.

"I can't believe this!" Tiana said.

Naveen looked her way.

"Don't worry Tiana…you'll get your turn." He said before gazing back at Chantelle more.

Tiana glared.

"Oooh!" Tiana huffed and then left the room.

()()()()

_Later on in the evening…_

Tiana was in the suite on the bed reading a book to herself. She couldn't believe of what happened today.

"I can't believe Naveen did this to me." Tiana said now ringing her book. "Flirted with that…that."

The door burst open and Naveen came into the room.

Tiana looked at Naveen and her eyes widened.

Naveen wore a black t-shirt tied up to his chest revealing his toned stomach and stylish black trousers.

"Babab…mmhmm yeah yeah." He said shaking his chest.

Tiana had almost cracked a smile in good humour but fought it back.

"So how was dance class?" She asked.

"Tiana It was so…achidonza." Naveen said excitedly. "Chantelle certainly has an A…for effort!"

Tiana crossed her arms and snorted.

Naveen looked at her and saw her acting jealous.

He smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

Tiana looked at him shocked.

"What me…no way!"

Naveen moved up to the bed and sat in front of her.

"Tiana." He said sternly.

Tiana sighed.

"Okay…so I was…" She said. "I just couldn't take someone like her moving onto my man like that."

Naveen grinned.

"I guess you know how it feels."

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"To see someone you love dearly succumb and flirt on back with someone." He said. "Getting jealous."

"Oh…but I never flirted with ."

Naveen now raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…a tad bit."

"And I bet seeing me with Chantelle…made you get frustrated huh…yes."

"Yeah."

"But Tiana." He said before reaching out to cup her chin. "You'll always be my...princessa."

Tiana smiled.

"Really?"

Naveen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes." He said. "Chantelle had a fiery spirit…but yours is way stronger then hers could ever be."

"Oh…that's good hear."

"Besides your outshines hers, no."

Tiana laughed.

"Mmhmm…no give me some sugar."

Naveen then kissed her before gasping.

"Aaah It burns!" He cried out.

"Naveen!"

Naveen then grinned.

"Just kidding!" He then pulled her close to him quickly and passionately kissed her.

()()()()


	27. The Fight of the Century!

A/N: Wow…sorry guys for not updating so quickly but I had a really bad cold and needed plenty of rest. Finally in a long while I can stretch my legs and have fun!...I'm giving you all a long one and hope it is very satisfying and…*wink* hot!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! **

The Fight of the Century!

Naveen was relaxing at the palace's private and magnificent swimming pool. It had diving boards, crystal clear water and a constructed waterfall for good measure. He was taking a snooze on a beach chair and under an umbrella in his swimming trunks, feeling good…until…

"You're Highness!" A voice shouted.

"Hmm…" Naveen opened his eyes a little before glancing to the left of him while rubbing his hand on his chest.

He saw a valet holding a tray in his hand which supported a drink complete with an umbrella, straw and a lemon on the side. He had a worried expression on his face.

Naveen turned away in annoyance.

"What is it Maurice?" He said. "Can't you see that I'm relaxing and would like…some peace and quiet?"

"Um…yes sir." Maurice said. "But a rather intimidating gentleman wants to see you…he claims that he wants a rematch with you today!"

Naveen's eyes widened but he quickly composed himself.

"Hmm…what is this guy's name?"

"Prince Tyron of Kalandria."

Naveen got up quickly in shock.

"What?"

"Yes…and he won't go unless he sees you immediately sire." Maurice said.

'But what does he want?…' He thought. 'I beat him a long time ago…'

Naveen realised that he kept the valet waiting so he responded.

"Bring him here to see me then."

The valet set down the tray beside Naveen on a convenient table before bowing and leaving.

Naveen lay back on his chair with his nerves going crazy.

'Why am I panicking?' He thought. 'It was just one fight.'

The valet soon returned back with a very bulky and handsome tan man. He wore a black tight tank top which showed off his chiselled features and blue trousers. He also had deep blue eyes.

Naveen glanced at the man.

"Tyron?" Naveen questioned.

Tyron grinned.

"Hey Naveen." Tyron said with a deep and strong accent.

"You certainly…buffed up." Naveen said and it wasn't a lie…

"Yep…you know worked out and trained for years." Tyron said while bouncing off his pecks like it was nothing. "I haven't forgotten our little rematch…since what happened at the championships."

Naveen rubbed his shoulder.

"But that was…how many years ago Tyron." He said. "And we were just teenagers-"

"You stole what was rightfully mined!" Tyron shouted with a heated glare.

Naveen glared.

"No I didn't…I won the fight fair and square." Naveen said. "I fought with honour…while you cheated."

Tyron snorted.

"Pfft…I didn't cheat." Tyron said changing the subject. "You hit when I wasn't looking."

Naveen shook his head.

"Why should I bother?" Naveen said. "You never listen."

He was going to walk off when Tyron grabbed his arm.

"Tonight we settle this mono a mono…it will be the day when I finely claim back my title and get back my precious." Tyron said confidently.

Naveen yanked away his arm before walking off quickly.

"I mean it Naveen!" Tyron shouted. "You better be scared!"

()()()()

Naveen soon arrived at his and Tiana's suite. He walked towards their walk in closet before turning on the light and walking passing all the different outfits. He soon stopped at a golden chest and opened it showing off historical past outfits form when he was younger.

He dug through them until he spotted it…

His boxing attire which had the countries colour design on it. He could remember the big event…and how must pride and praise he got from his family, friends and public.

He sighed.

"Hello."

"Hmm!" Naveen quickly turned to see his wife at near the entrance and standing with a puzzled expression on her beautiful face.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Me…sure I am." Naveen said as he closed the golden chest before sitting on it. "I mean why I wouldn't be…"

Tiana placed her hands on her hips.

"Naveen."

"What?"

Tiana smiled before walking over and standing in front of him.

"You can tell me." She said as she held his hands in comfort.

Naveen smiled.

"Well…today I encountered with a guy that I know from since I was younger."

"Oh…" Tiana said. "Tell me who he is?"

"His name is Prince Tyron of Kalandria."

Tiana's eyebrow rose up.

"A prince?"

Naveen nodded.

"Well… what did he want?"

"He wanted a rematch from the fight me and him had a long time ago." Naveen said perplexed.

"A fight…" Tiana said confused. "What was it?"

"A boxing match…it was the championships." Naveen said. "A day of glory for me."

()()()()

_5 years ago…_

_The bells dinging!_

_The referee that stood at the centre of the ring waved his hands in the air and cached the attention of the people seated to watch the fight._

"_Ladies and gentleman!" The referee called out on a microphone. "Tonight is the night that you've been waiting for!"_

"_YEAH!" The people screamed out._

"_Well without further ado…I'd like to introduce to you, your two super heavy weights to do battle in this special event!" The referee shouted. "First to come out is the champion…he's very tall, super strong and is mean and scary…Prince Tyron!"_

"_YEAH!" The people cheered._

_Near at the grand entrance with paparazzi taking pictures stood a mysterious big fellow wearing a purple cloak with the hood covering his face._

_He began moving at a steady speed towards the ring and soon made it. He jumped over the ring ropes and stood in the ring before removing his hood revealing…_

_Prince Tyron!_

_He grinned handsomely to the people._

"_Wow…he looks so handsome." A pretty red head woman said._

"_No way…Prince Naveen is way more handsome than him…times ten!" A cute brunette woman said._

"_And now folks…the next one are very tall, super strong and are well known throughout Maldonia…Prince Naveen!" The referee shouted._

_The people cheered twice as loud then before._

_Near the grand entrance with paparazzi taking non-stop pictures stood a man clad in a green cloak which hided away his identity. _

_He ran up to the ring with surprising speed before jumping high into the air and landing right in front of Prince Tyron who now finished with practising his punches._

_Tyron smirked at him._

_The man pulled off his hood revealing… _

_Prince Naveen!_

_He smiled happily and waved at the audience._

_Most of the ladies in the public squealed out loudly once seeing the prince._

"_WE LOVE YOU NAVEEN!" One woman had shouted._

_Naveen turned away from the audience to look at Tyron, he stood silent._

"_What's the matter…cat got your tongue." Tyron said mocking._

_Naveen then grinned._

_Tyron glared._

"_Your going down…you hear me!" He said with only those two to hear._

"_Will see." Naveen said._

_Naveen and Tyron then went to their own separate corners where some people assisted them by taking off their cloaks and massaging their shoulders._

"_Naveen." A deep voice called out._

_Naveen looked over his shoulder and spotted the person and smiled._

"_Father…and mother."_

_Naveen's father who was King Nazaraf stood near the ring with his wife Queen Shafira._

"_We wouldn't miss this fight my son." King Nazaraf said. _

"_We came to cheer you on and…" Queen Shafira said smiling while pointing behind her. "Invited some friends of yours."_

"_Hmm." Naveen looked over where his mother pointed and saw his friends and then grinned._

"_Yo Naveen!" Ebon said with Lenny, Earl, Bernie and Jeremy at his side. _

"_Hey!" _

"_Naveen." King Nazaraf said._

"_Hmm." Naveen looked back at his father._

"_Be careful…" King Nazaraf said stern._

_Naveen saw how serious his father looked and new understood what he meant._

"_Yes." Naveen said seriously. "I'll be fine."_

_Naveen then stood up and walked to the centre of the ring where the referee and Tyron stood awaiting him._

_The referee then stood between them._

"_Okay I want a clean fight now…you know the rules." The referee said sternly._

_Tyron slammed his gloves together before grinning._

_Naveen now poised stood and prepared himself._

_The referee looked at them before shouting out._

"_GO!"_

_The bell sounded off._

_Tyron rushed at Naveen and began punching crazily at Naveen, who blocked the punches while protecting his face, chest and stomach._

_Tyron then grinned._

"_You can't block me forever." He said smugly._

_As his punches somehow grew stronger than ever and that it…broke off Naveen's block!_

"_What?" Naveen said startled._

"_Haha…take this!" Tyron was now giving Naveen a good thrashing with fast punches._

"_Ah!" Naveen cried out._

_Naveen had to think of a way to out manoeuvre him…or else he was doomed._

"_Come on Naveen!" King Nazaraf bellowed at him. "Remember what I taught you!"_

_Naveen listened and then with a surprise managed to push aside Tyron's deadly punches then punch Tyron across the face which knocked him to the floor._

_Tyron kneeled looked up at Naveen and glared._

"_You'll pay for that!"_

_Naveen glared._

"_Come on…I'm just getting warmed up!" Naveen said while lifting his fists in the air._

_Tyron grinned and stood up._

"_Okay…no more fun and games…" Tyron said and then rushed at Naveen. _

_Tyron rammed into Naveen which knocked him to a corner before punching him non-stop._

_The people gasped._

_Tyron then stopped to admire his work._

_Naveen had a few bruises on his face and a bleeding lip yet…he had a smirk!_

_Tyron growled._

_Naveen spat on the floor beside him before turning to face him._

"_Is that all you got…I've endured tougher punches than you." Naveen said before yawning as a way to mock Tyron._

"_Grr…I'll show you." Tyron screamed at him before socking him in the chest and stomach hardly._

_Naveen winced in pain._

_Tyron then grabbed his neck before slinging him over to the centre of the ring._

_Naveen coughed up some blood but slowly got up and bended over._

_He was panting a little._

"_Yaaaah!"_

_Naveen looked and Tyron rushing at him before slamming his fist to his jaw which knocked him to the ground._

"_Aaaaah!" Naveen cried out before going unconscious._

_The people gasped out._

_The paparazzi took pictures as flashes were seen from their cameras everywhere._

"_Haha…what a loser." Tyron said grinning. "I am the greatest!"_

"_Haha…my son is truly the superior being!" King Kiron said praising while smiling._

_He stood from afar at the other side of the ring away from Naveen's parents and friends with his wife Queen Merlina._

"_Hmhm." Queen Merlina had a smirk on her face._

_King Kiron glared at the referee._

"_Start the counting now!" _

_The referee stood beside Naveen and counted._

"_1, 2, 3…" _

"_Get up Naveen." King Nazaraf said worriedly while pounding the ground. "I believe in you my son!"_

_Naveen looked around him dizzily and managed to spot his father._

"_Father…"_

"_Son please gets up." Queen Shafira begged while looking afraid. "I love you…"_

"_Mother…"_

"_You can do it Naveen!" Naveen's friends that are Ebon, Lenny, Earl, Bernie and Jeremy all bellowed._

"_Guy's…"_

"_Haha…who's the man!" Tyron said now standing on the ring ropes and lifting his arms in the air._

"_Boo!" The audience bellowed._

_Tyron glared._

"_Ay shut up!" He said. "I'm number one!"_

"_No you are not."_

_Tyron turned at the voice and snarled._

_Naveen slowly got up and wobbled a bit before straightening and poised himself. He then smiled with a confident look on his face, as some of his dark curls covered his eyes._

"_Hey Tyron." He said. "Come on let's go."_

"_Naaaah!" Tyron rushed towards Naveen before swinging to strike him._

_But Naveen anticipated his move and blocked it by grabbing his glove._

"_What?" Tyron said with widen eyes._

"_Ha." Naveen said before unleashing a combo of punches on Tyron with his sudden new strength._

_The audience roared with praise._

"_Yes my son!" King Nazaraf said smiling and cheering._

"_Go Naveen!" Queen Shafira said with a cheer._

"_YEAH!" Naveen friend's boasted along._

_Tyron was shaking and wobbling looking horrible as he had two black eyes, nose bleeds and bruises on his face._

_Naveen smirked._

"_Watch the birdie." He said before shouting. "Yeeeeaaaah!"_

_Naveen gave the finishing blow by giving an uppercut to Tyron's jaw as he was sent into the air with saliva flying._

_The Maldonian audience watched with a gasp._

_Tyron flew and landed on the ground outside the ring unconscious._

_Naveen kneeled before panting._

"_No!" King Kiron shouted in anger. "How can we fail…this can't be!"_

_Queen Merlina whom had her eyes wide then started weeping._

_The maldonian audience then praised with the loudest cheer ever!_

_The referee came to Naveen and helped him up before lifting his arm up._

"_The winner and our new champion!" He shouted as the sound of bells sounded off. "Prince Naveen!"_

_Naveen's parents and friends stormed the ring and surrounded Naveen._

"_You did it my son." King Nazaraf said before hugging him. "You have made me so proud!"_

_Naveen smiled._

"_Father." He said before pulling back._

_Then someone else hugged Naveen._

"_Oh Naveen…you had me so scared." Queen Shafira said weeping. "I thought you were going to die."_

"_Mother I'm okay." Naveen said rubbing her back before pulling back. "See."_

_Queen Shafira looked at him before touching both sides of his face._

"_My poor boy."_

_Naveen sighed._

_Naveen's friends all laughed._

_Naveen realised his friends were watching and turned a bit red in the face before laughing himself._

()()()()

"So you won the fight." Tiana said.

"Yes." Naveen said "I won a medal."

"You won a trophy?" Tiana said but asked. "Where is it?"

"Oh here…" Naveen said while pulling out a golden medal with the necklace ribbon of the colours of the Maldonian flag.

Tiana looked at it and smiled.

"It's amazing…"

Naveen smiled.

"Then you shouldn't be worrying!" Tiana said now smiling as she punched his shoulder.

Naveen gave a weak smile.

"I wish…I'm just worried Tiana." Naveen said. "It's been a while since I've done a boxing fight…I might not be ready."

Tiana then kissed his cheek.

"You are…" She said. "If you believe in yourself then…there's nothing that can bring you down."

Naveen reached out his hand and rubbed Tiana's shoulder.

"Ah…you never seize to amaze me." Naveen said.

"Yep." Tiana said. "Oh…is that your boxing attire from the past."

"Hmm…" Naveen looked at his boxing outfit and nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you think it still fits?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know?…" Naveen was unsure if it still does.

"Why don't you try it on?"

"Okay…"

Tiana was seated on her and Naveen's bed waiting for him to try on his outfit.

"It still fits."

Tiana looked up at Naveen and gasped.

Naveen was wearing a golden tank top with long straps with a green lining and green shorts. The tank top tightly showed off his perfect muscular abs and pecks while the shorts were loose yet…showed off his muscle-bounded thighs and legs.

He looked magnificent!

"Wow…" Tiana said.

Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"What is it too tight?"

"No…no…" Tiana said as she got up to closer inspect him. "It looks good on you."

Naveen watched as she stared at him and smirked.

"Oh so…you like huh."

Tiana looked up at him before rolling her eyes.

"Let's not get too carried away now."

Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana before kissing her on the lips.

Tiana kissed back and then pulled away.

"What was that for?"

Naveen gazed into Tiana's eyes.

"Tonight…I will face a strong opponent out in the ring." Naveen said before now cupping her chin. "But I'll win this fight not for the medal…but for you."

Tiana smiled at him.

"You are worth so much more than any medal in the world." Naveen said now grinning.

"Aw…you big show off." Tiana said with a grin, before reaching up to give a light punch to his face.

()()()()

"Ladies and gentlemen." The referee said. "The fight you have now been waiting for has come."

Tiana stood outside the ring waiting with the royal family and Naveen's friends. She was wearing a plain half white t-shirt, tan shorts and black heels. She had her hair in a high pony-tail.

She was deeply worried about her husband and if he would be okay.

She hugged herself as a sign of comfort.

Then someone wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Tiana jumped a little.

"Relax it's me Tiana." Lenny said with a grin

Tiana smiled at him.

"Hi Lenny…I see you came to see the fight."

"Yep…I and the fellows came cheer our pal on."

Tiana nodded.

Earl narrowed his eyes.

"Damn that Tyron." Earl said now growing. "This guy doesn't give up."

Bernie nodded.

"He's a self-righteous jerk…all he cares about is winning." Bernie said. "Well…with his papa constantly on his back about winning, it's no wonder where his thirst comes from in the first place."

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Where's this Tyron guy?" Tiana asked.

Ebon pointed at the left corner of the ring.

"Over there Tiana." He said. "You see that cheeky devil."

She looked over and spotted him clad in silvery blue tank top with dark blue lining and dark blue shorts. It was styled like Naveen's and showed off his menacing muscles, abs, his muscle-bounded thighs and legs.

He was sat on a stool with two beautiful showboating women sat on his lap. One woman who was a curly long red head stroked his chin while the other a blonde long wavy head woman was rubbing seductively his very broad chest.

The women had designer outfits on with appealing feathers

"Hehe…ladies there is plenty of Tyyyron…_to go around_." Tyron slurred as he was gazing at the red head woman.

"Oh Tyron…how did you get so big." The red head woman said while batting her eyelashes.

Tiana watched the scene and wanting to laugh in hysterics.

"So that's Tyron." Tiana said with humor.

"Umhmm…that's the weasel." Jeremy said.

Tyron then slapped the red head woman's bum cheek.

"Haha…Tyron you naughty boy." The red head said and giggled.

Tiana shook her head.

"I'm gonna go deal with this guy." Tiana said now going up to the ring and pulling herself up.

"Tiana wait!" Ebon said.

But Tiana was already marching to towards the guy with a determined look on her face.

Tyron glanced away from the women and saw Tiana coming his way.

He grinned and looked towards her.

"Hello…baby." He said as he whistled.

Tiana now stood poised in front of Tyron with her hands on her hips.

Tyron looked Tiana up and down slowly.

"Damn…" Tyron said.

Tiana glared.

"Lay off my husband."

Tyron raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me…lay off my husband."

Tyron shooed away the women on sat on his lap before getting up.

He crossed his arms before grinning.

"Woman you sure are feisty…" Tyron said. "But that just accentuates your beauty much more."

Tiana crossed her arms.

Tyron walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"How's about you leave your husband and be with me…" Tyron said showing off by flexing his muscles.

Tiana pushed away his arm and turned with a swish of her pony-tail.

"Ha…in your dreams." And she walked back to her group.

Tyron hold his arms out.

"Hey wait babe…don't you want try this…eeeh."

Tiana looked back at Tyron but bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw Naveen.

He grinned.

"Naveen." Tiana stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before kissing him on the lips softly. "Be careful."

"I will."

"Hey Naveen!" Tyron said as he then pound his chest. "Let's go."

Tiana reluctantly pulled away and walked back to the group.

Naveen and Tyron walked to the centre of the ring where the referee stood awaiting.

"Now I want a clean fight."

"Tonight Naveen I'll get the medal and…_your girl_." Tyron said smirking.

Naveen glared.

The referee looked at them both before shouting.

"GO!"

Naveen and Tyron rushed at each other and began giving each other harsh and strong blows. It seemed an evenly matched fight.

The people screamed loudly.

Tiana covered her eyes.

Both Naveen and Tyron had many bruises, black eye and cuts on their body. They both wobbled about with their vision blurring.

Tyron rushed at Naveen and so did he before punching both in the face very hard that it sent then to the ground.

The people gasped.

"No…Naveen!" Tiana cried.

The referee began to count.

"1, 2, 3…"

Everyone called out to the fallen men.

"Get up Naveen!"

"Tyron!"

Naveen looked up as his vision was blurred.

"Naveen get up please…I love you." Tiana said teary eyed.

"Mmm…Tiana." Naveen scrunched his eyes to get a clear vision.

He managed to see her.

"Come on…I believe in you." Tiana said with a smile.

Naveen blinked and looked to see Tyron still down and the referee counting.

He realised that he needed to get up.

He slowly rose up carefully now on his knees.

"Tyron!" King Kiron shouted as he patted the ring ground. "Get up you slack head!"

Tyron scrunched his eyes and slowly twitched his body. He opened his eyes slowly and had a blurry vision.

He groaned.

Naveen was almost standing now.

"Come on honey…" Tiana said with her hand to her chest. "You can do it."

Tyron slowly got up to his knees.

"Rrrr…ah!" Naveen bellowed now standing with his hands in the air.

"9…" The referee said as he looked and saw Naveen standing then Tyron as he tried getting up but failed. "10!"

"NOOOO!" Tyron shouted in anger.

"You're out!" The referee shouted before lifting Naveen's arm in the air. "Naveen wins!"

The people screamed out loud.

"Whoohoo!" Tiana said as she cheered happily.

Naveen's friends also cheered.

King Kiron slammed a cloth on the ring ground in anger.

Tiana ran and slid under the ring ropes before running towards Naveen.

Naveen panted and held a hand to his chest.

"Naveen!"

He looked and saw his love.

He smiled and held his arms out.

Tiana crashed into Naveen as he bear-hugged her close to him.

She hugged him before looking up and cupping his cheeks.

"You did it Naveen." Tiana said with a smile.

"I did." Naveen said reaching down to kiss her lips but got interrupted.

"Your medal." The referee said proudly holding it to Naveen. "Congratulations!"

Naveen took the medal and then looked at Tiana.

"Bleeh!" He slung it away on the ring ground.

Tyron saw the medal and smiled crazily.

"My medal!" He shouted and squeaked as he grabbed it and kissed it repeatedly. "It's mine…all mines."

"Hey it's mine too!" King Kiron bellowed loudly, as he rushed in the ring and jumped on top of his son.

"No way it's mine!"

"Give it!"

Naveen and Tiana watched the scene and shook their heads.

"It's just a medal." Tiana said. "I mean honestly."

Naveen laughed.

"Come let's go…I'm gonna need a long rest." He said wrapping his arm around Tiana.

"Yeah." Tiana said smiling. "You could use it."

They walked off together with everyone praising around them happily.

()()()()


End file.
